


The Sick Doctor

by TheQuirkyJaiByrd



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:50:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQuirkyJaiByrd/pseuds/TheQuirkyJaiByrd
Summary: "The Vongola Family held one of the toughest jobs in its ranks. No, it wasn't being a Vongola subordinate or a Vongola Guardian. In fact, it wasn't even being the Vongola Boss. The toughest job was being the Vongola Family Doctor. The medical records of the Vongola were a treasure trough of information for their enemies. Every allergy, ailment, sickness, or disease contracted by a member of the Vongola was listed in one single place. Every weakness a member of the Vongola had was listed in one single place. That's where the job of the Vongola Doctor came in."





	1. The Blood Test

**Author's Note:**

> Very happy to be posting my first work! This was an idea and story that I started back in middle school, so I'm glad to finally be posting my ideas and, hopefully, I can mature this story as it progresses. Is anybody even still interested in Reborn! ? I hope so!

The Vongola Family held one of the toughest jobs in its ranks. No, it wasn't being a Vongola subordinate or a Vongola Guardian. In fact, it wasn't even being the Vongola Boss. The toughest job was being the Vongola Family Doctor. The medical records of the Vongola were a treasure trough of information for their enemies. Every allergy, ailment, sickness, or disease contracted by a member of the Vongola was listed in one single place. Every weakness a member of the Vongola had was listed in one single place. That's where the job of the Vongola Doctor came in.  
Having to take care of the heroic, reckless men of one of the most famous (and, in some cases, the most infamous) Mafia Families in the world while constantly running away from and dodging enemies who wanted those heroic, reckless men's medical records was no easy task. Izanami Tanaka, the doctor for the Tenth Generation of the Vongola Family, was sure of this. This woman had been through more turmoil in her three, short years with the Vongola than in all her twenty-six years of living and, from what she could tell, it wasn't going to end soon.

*~*~*~*~*

"Blood test. Blood test. Blood test. Blood test."  
Izanami repeated these words over and over again, the phrase robotically falling from her chapped lips. The tired young lady quickly pushed her oversized, owlish glasses back upon her nose, though, in reality, the cerulean spectacles did little for her hazy vision. The blurred sight of her indigo eyes grew increasingly worse as the seconds ticked by, sleep ready to grasp her. However, Izanami would not give in to the urges of the Sandman before she found that blood test. With a renewed effort, the petite, chestnut brown female sloppily readjusted her poorly made bun of aqua hair, vainly smoothed out her thoroughly wrinkled lab coat, downed the last bit of the alcohol and coffee concoction she created the previous night, and continued to rummage through hundreds of manila folders in search of that one blood test.  
"Another damned day starts off terribly."  
The loud, angered voice of Izanami's fellow colleague, Hitoshi Sato, filled the large infirmary as he limped inside. Hitoshi was, like every other morning, bleeding profusely and swearing up a storm. The furious male slowly made his way towards his desk, scarlet red droplets in his wake. When he finally reached his destination, he threw his blood drenched briefcase on the ground and turned to his co-worker.  
"Yo, Doc." Hitoshi said as he reached into his stained suit's pocket and pulled out a pack of blueberry gum. "Pulled another all-nighter, I see."  
A grunt of approval emitted from Izanami's mouth. Hitoshi sighed.  
"You shouldn't do crap like this." he said as he popped a piece of gum into his mouth. "I already have to worry about myself. I don't need to stress out about you, too."  
Hitoshi was not one to mince words. When he said he had to worry about himself, he had to worry. Like Izanami, he was constantly on the run, but the reason why he was running was completely different. The unfortunate twenty-six-year-old shared an uncanny resemblance to the Rain Guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto. In fact, the only visible differences between Hitoshi and Yamamoto were their eye color (Yamamoto's eyes were brown while Hitoshi's were green) and the placement of their scars (Hitoshi had a scar over his left eye while Yamamoto's was located on his chin). With vague descriptions from opposing Mafia Families to their goons, such as, "Japanese swordsman with a scar", Hitoshi often found himself taking the brunt of the attacks made for Yamamoto. This fact didn't go unnoticed by Yamamoto, who apologized on numerous occasions; however, due to Hitoshi's resentment towards Yamamoto for looking almost exactly like him, the doctor completely ignored each plea for forgiveness. Getting ambushed everyday had made Hitoshi as bitter as his favorite convenience store gum and he was not about to forgive Yamamoto for the misfortune the Guardian's appearance caused him. Especially when he had to come to work each day to care for his wounds and a drunken Izanami.  
"Come on, Doc." Hitoshi muttered as he approached the tired alcoholic. The short-tempered male lifted Izanami from her leather swivel chair and slung her over his shoulder. Izanami let out a groan of disapproval while Hitoshi began the slow trudge to the employee bathroom.  
"So damn annoying..." Hitoshi muttered to himself as a group of recruits stared at the odd duo. Feeling the multiple sets of eyes on him, Hitoshi paused to glare at all of them.  
"Get back to work!" he barked irritably. The pack of newcomers immediately scattered. Hitoshi let out an aggravated sigh and continued on his way.  
"Quiet down, Sato. You're giving me a headache." Izanami murmured.  
"Shut it." Hitoshi snapped.  
After limping for several minutes, the agitated doctor managed to reach the bathroom.  
“Sato, are you okay?”  
A thin blush dusted across Hitoshi’s cheeks as he turned towards the young woman going into the ladies’ room, Chrome Dokuro.  
“Y-Yeah! I’m fine!” he sputtered, attempting to shift Izanami from view. “Just an ordinary day, you know?”  
“Is… she okay?” the Mist Guardian asked as she eyed the drunken doctor with a hint of worry.  
“Oh! The Doctor? She’s perfectly fine! Just… completely wasted, but I promise you she’s completely fine!” Hitoshi mumbled. “All she needs to do is take a shower and she’ll be in tip-top shape!”  
“I could take her into the women’s room for you.” Chrome offered, trying to be helpful to the flustered male.  
“Th-That’s a great idea! Wonderful!” Hitoshi stammered. “Do you need help carrying her in there?”  
“No, I’m sure I can manage.” The twenty-three-year-old said as a small smile spread on her face. Hitoshi slowly lowered Izanami to her feet, leaning her against Chrome for support.  
“Thanks for your help, Miss Dokuro!” Hitoshi said quickly, a fresh red sweeping across his face. The raven-haired female smiled once more.  
“It’s okay if you call me Chrome.” She said.  
The young Mist Guardian adjusted Izanami and waddled into the bathroom, leaving Hitoshi shocked and somewhat elated.

*~*~*~*~*

A joy-filled smile crossed Hitoshi’s face as he scrubbed the dried blood from his hair.  
“I can call her Chrome…” he murmured as the scent of his jet black mane changed from a gritty metallic to a pleasant fruity scent. A small laugh escaped his mouth. All the crap he had to put up on a daily basis seemed to be worth it now. The interaction with Chrome brightened the swordsman’s day. His foul mood was lifted. His wounds didn’t burn as viciously as normal underneath the soap and water. Hitoshi was in heaven.  
“Look at Sato. All in love.”  
Hitoshi let out a yelp, jumping in the small stall. The young male turned around and glared over the opaque shower curtain at the voice’s owner, Izanami.  
“Doctor! What are you doing in here?!” Hitoshi yelled.  
Izanami stood outside the stall, smoking a cigarette. She appeared more alert, more aware. Her dirty clothes had been swapped for a clean pencil skirt and lab coat. Her tangled bun was now a slicked back braid. Her tired indigo eyes were now simply deadpan, and they vacantly stared back at Hitoshi.  
The shower continued to patter in the background as silence filled the air between the pair. With every drop of water and second of quiet, Hitoshi grew increasingly irritated.  
“Well?!”  
“Well, you’ve been in here for over an hour, almost two.” she stated. “The day is well underway and we have some problems to handle.”  
“What are the problems?”  
“Don’t you think that’s a more appropriate conversation to have when you’re decent?”  
“Then why the hell did you come and bother me if you’re not going to speak?!”  
“I could hear your dirty thoughts while I was taking my shower and sobering up.” Izanami replied. “Then, when I was trying to smoke in the hallway, those thoughts were so loud I had to come in and put a stop to them.”  
Hitoshi scoffed and rolled his eyes, but his cheeks warmed, taking on a rosy hue. Izanami continued to stare blankly at her colleague, taking a drag from her cigarette before continuing.  
“It’s the blood test, Sato.”  
“What blood test?”  
“Mukuro Rokudo’s blood test. It’s gone.”  
“What’s wrong with that?” Hitoshi questioned.  
“What’s wrong is the fact that I don’t know the results to that test.” Izanami stated. “It’s time for their annual check ups and the first blood test I do goes missing.”  
“It’s Mukuro Rokudo we’re talking about, though. His personal information goes missing all the time. That’s why we have it memorized.” Hitoshi stated. Izanami shook her head.  
“But I didn’t have the chance to memorize it.” she responded. “The 10th wants to know what shape his Guardians are in and I can’t do that without that test. It’ll be a shameful spectacle for the Head Doctor of the Vongola Family not to report on the work she’s supposed to ”  
Hitoshi finished rinsing out his hair and shut off his shower. With water dripping down his face, he blindly groped outside his shower stall for his towel. Izanami padded towards the stall, grabbed the towel, and placed it in Hitoshi’s hands.  
“Thanks, Doc.” he murmured as he began to dry his hair.  
“No problem.” Izanami replied. “You understand what we need to do, right?”  
“Redo Mukuro Rokudo’s blood test and run blood work on the remaining Guardians. How long do we have?”  
“Two weeks. I know for sure the 10th, Chrome, and Lambo are all here on base. Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, and Sasagawa are all away on missions.” Izanami stated. “The only problem is I have no idea where Mukuro is. He’s incredibly elusive...”  
“We’ll figure it out. But, Doc, could you do me a favor?”  
“Yeah, sure. What is it?”  
“Can you get the hell out of this bathroom?”  
Izanami’s stared blankly at Hitoshi.  
“I’ve spoken with you like this plenty of times before.”  
“Still want some privacy.”  
Izanami continued to stare at Hitoshi. Hitoshi scowled back.  
“I’ll respect your wishes, BUT I want to remind you that it wouldn’t matter if I see you naked.” Izanami stated. “I’ve seen you naked hundreds of times when I’ve patched your wounds; nothing’s new… or impressive for that matter.”  
“Doctor!”  
“I’m kidding! I’m kidding… Though, Yamamoto definitely has you beat.”  
“Doctor!”  
“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!”  
Izanami nonchalantly raised her hands and began ambling out of the bathroom. Hitoshi waited until the sound of her heels had receded. With a sigh, he wrapped his waist in a towel and exited his shower stall.  
“It’s going to be a long day…”  
Hitoshi quickly dressed himself and exited the bathroom. Izanami was casually leaned against a wall, smoking another cigarette.  
“Ready to go?” Izanami asked. Hitoshi nodded as he adjusted the tie to his suit.  
“So… where do we start?” he asked.  
“We start with the 10th and Chrome. They’ll be the easiest.”  
“And Lambo?”  
“We’ll… deal with him when we deal with him.”  
“He’s that bad?”  
“Horrible. We’ll deal with him later. For now, we find the 10th and Chrome.”


	2. Target 1: Tsunayoshi Sawada

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plugging along with chapter 2! I love working on this story. I'll probably release a chapter bi-weekly, weekly if life cuts me some slack. I'm also very surprised with how many hits this story received (was honestly expecting none). The fact that people are seeing my work gives me the warm fuzzies. Thanks for reading!

Izanami gazed vacantly at the outside of her boss’s door. Hitoshi looked quizzically at Izanami. For the past five minutes, the duo had simply been standing in front of the giant block of mahogany that separated them from Tsuna. Hitoshi shifted from foot to foot, readjusting the medical kit he was holding in his hand, patiently waiting for Izanami to make the first move. After a few more moments of Izanami’s inactivity, Hitoshi decided to speak up.  
“Doc…?”  
“Yeah, Sato?”  
“What are we doing?”  
“I… I just…”  
Silence fell over the pair once again. Hitoshi looked into Izanami’s chocolate face, searching for an indication of her thoughts. He only saw the same blank expression that she normally wore.  
“Doc, are you okay?” Hitoshi asked.   
“I am, I’m just…” Izanami sighed. “I’m not going in.”  
“Wait, what?!”  
Izanami turned on and began to briskly walk away. Hitoshi yanked Izanami back by the collar of her lab coat. The small female struggled momentarily before angrily swatting at Hitoshi’s iron grip.  
“Why are you trying to leave all of sudden?!” Hitoshi whispered hotly.  
“Why are you trying to stop me from leaving all of a sudden?” Izanami quietly snapped back.  
“Because all we’re doing is getting a blood sample?! How is that a problem?!” Hitoshi quickly breathed back.  
“Because he has this weird, sweet way of making me feel guilty.” she responded. “He’s going to be pissed that I’m running behind on this report, but, instead of getting angry, he’s going to crush me with suffocating kindness that I have not drank enough to deal with today.”  
“So you’re just going to leave me to get this blood sample by myself?”   
“Precisely. You’ll be fine. You look like Yamamoto. He loves you.” Izanami said softly. “All you have to do is smile, gloss over the fact that I’m behind on this report, say something Yamamoto would say, and BAM! You got a blood sample and prevented me from having my ass roasted.”  
“Are you serious?”  
“I have a very delicate ass, Sato.”  
“Why should I even save your ass?”  
“I like my ass, Sato.”  
“What is even something Yamamoto would say?”  
“ ‘I like sushi and milk.’ And then you’d smile and laugh or something.”  
“I don’t even like the guy and I know he wouldn’t say that.”  
“He totally says that. Like, all the time.”  
“No, he doesn’t.”  
“Yeah, he does.”  
“What are you two talking about?”  
Izanami and Hitoshi both jumped and shouted expletives at the unexpected intrusion of Tsuna’s voice. The 10th Generation Vongola Boss stood in the doorway with a serene expression on his face. His warm, orange eyes looked between the pair and a smile crept its way onto his face as Izanami and Hitoshi apologized for shouting profanities. Tsuna waved it off.  
“It’s fine. No need to worry.” he said. “What can I help you with today? I’ve been hearing you guys muttering outside my office for awhile now.”  
“WE-” Hitoshi clapped his free hand around Izanami’s shoulder and pulled her close. “-are here on official business, sir. We’d like a few moments of your time, if you don’t mind.”  
“I don’t mind at all. Come in.” Tsuna said stepping to the side as he motioned for them to enter.  
“Thank you, sir.” Hitoshi said with a smile while he pulled Izanami into the room. Izanami shot her colleague a cold look as he escorted her into the large office and Tsuna closed the door behind them.  
The space was lavishly decorated. A large ornate rug covered the freshly polished wooden floor of the circular room. Grand portraits of all ten Vongola bosses lined the walls, alternating between towering bookcases filled with countless tomes. In the center of the room was a mahogany desk with one leather swivel chair for Tsuna and two cushioned chairs for visitors.  
Tsuna took his place behind the desk, smoothing out his suit, while Izanami and Hitoshi sat down opposite of him. Izanami had to admit that, save for his wild brown hair, Tsuna looked like the stately and dignified Mafia boss that he was trained to be.  
“So what can I help you with?” Tsuna asked while he adjusted some papers on his desk.  
Izanami stayed silent until Hitoshi jabbed her in the side with his elbow.  
“Ow!”  
Hitoshi motioned for her to speak.   
“Well, I need to take a blood sample from you, 10th.” Izanami stated.  
“Working on the annual health report?” Tsuna asked. Izanami nooded.  
“Yes sir.”  
“How many more blood samples have you done so far?”  
“Technically… none.”  
“Eh?”  
An icy glare momentarily streaked across Tsuna’s friendly visage and Izanami immediately stiffened. Sensing the tension, Hitoshi decided to speak up.  
“You see, sir, Doctor Tanaka did have a blood sample for Mukuro Rokudo, but he made it vanish.”  
“I thought you memorized all his results.”  
“I didn’t have the time to do so before they dissipated, 10th.” Izanami stated. The apprehension in the room increased dramatically. “My apologies, 10th.”  
“You do know you have two weeks to turn this in, right?” Tsuna asked.   
“I am aware and I apologize for waiting so long, but I will get this done.” Izanami responded, bowing her head. Tsuna sighed, but smiled brightly at Izanami.  
“It’s fine, Doctor Tanaka. I have faith in your skills.” the Vongola Boss said. “At least this task will keep you from drinking for awhile.”  
Tsuna chuckled and Hitoshi watched Izanami cringe.   
“Doctor Tanaka, if you need any assistance, let me know. I can allocate some resources to help you.”  
“Thank you, 10th.” Izanami said, bowing again.  
“Now… let’s get started on this blood sample.”   
Tsuna rolled up his sleeve and Hitoshi and Izanami approached him. Hitoshi placed the medical kit on the desk and the duo went to work. After using some sanitizer and pulling on pairs of blue, latex gloves, Izanami set up a syringe while Hitoshi took Tsuna’s blood pressure and temperature.  
“How have you been feeling lately, 10th?” Izanami asked. “Nothing out of the ordinary, right?”  
Tsuna shook his head no.  
“Temp is 37.4 degrees Celsius.” Hitoshi said as he removed the thermometer from Tsuna’s mouth.  
“Pretty normal. Last time I saw you it was for a cold about a month ago. Have you been taking my recommendations since?” Izanami questioned.   
“Yeah, vitamin C tablets, shorter work hours, and an earlier bedtime.” Tsuna replied.  
“Blood pressure is 127 over 81.” Hitoshi said.  
“Blood pressure is a little higher than what I’d want, but it’s better than before.” Izanami stated. “I’m presuming you’ve been managing your stress?”  
“Yes.”  
“See? What did I tell you?” Izanami stated. “Managing your stress helps reduce your blood pressure and cut down on your susceptibility to colds.”  
“What does my blood pressure reading mean?”  
“It means that you don’t have hypertension, but I’m still going to be on the lookout for it.”  
Hitoshi placed the thermometer and and blood pressure cup back in the medical kit while Izanami wiped the bend of Tsuna’s elbow with an alcohol swab.   
“10th, you’re going to feel a slight pinch when I insert the needle.” Izanami stated as she searched for a vein.  
“Okay.” Tsuna murmured.  
“So, how has your love life been going?” Izanami said.  
“Eh?!”  
“Good, the needle went in perfectly. Now, all we have to do is wait.” Izanami stated.  
“O-Okay.”  
“Remember, though, coitus could help take some of your edge off.”  
“Doctor!” Hitoshi and Tsuna exclaimed.  
“What? As long as you use protection, you’ll be fine, 10th.”  
Tsuna flushed a deep red.  
“Maybe we should change the topic…” Hitoshi suggested.  
“It’s fine, Sato. Sex shouldn’t be an uncomfortable topic, especially between doctors and patients.” Izanami said. “10th is a healthy, virile, young man. This subject was bound to come up. Do you need condoms, 10th?”  
“VIAL’S FILLED! WE’RE DONE!” Hitoshi shouted. The raven-haired male efficiently and quickly removed the needle from Tsuna’s arm, replacing it with a piece of gauze and medical tape.  
“If you put pressure on it, the bleeding with stop quicker.” Hitoshi stated.   
“Th-Thank you.”  
“Let’s go, Doctor.” Hitoshi said sternly, securing the vial of blood and placing it in the medical kit.  
“All right, that’s all we need from you today, 10th. Please remember to keep your stress under control. You’re the boss, but you can’t take on every responsibility the Famiglia has; that’s why you have subordinates.” the indigo-eyed female lectured. “Also, keep in mind what I said about copulation. Maybe Kyoko or Haru will help yo-”  
“HAVE A GOOD DAY, BOSS.” Hitoshi yelled, grabbing the medical kit and Izanami before rushing out of the room.  
“Wait, I wasn’t-”  
Hitoshi slammed the door behind them, cutting off the rest of Izanami’s sentence. Tsuna sat at his desk, ruffled and somewhat tired from the conversation that had just occurred. Izanami had successfully taken him to a level of embarrassment that he hadn’t experienced since his teenage years. He sighed.  
“I work with a bunch of nut jobs....”


	3. Target 2: Chrome Dokuro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter three! Sorry for taking so long! Uni is tossing exams at me left and right. Chrome was kind of a difficult character for me to work with. I always imagine an older Chrome as somebody really good at small talk. After so many years of being shy, she's doing her best to be more outgoing so she's mastered the art of casual conversation by the time she reaches adulthood. It was difficult to capture that, but I did my best! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!

“How are you not getting that it was uncomfortable?”  
“How are you not getting that it shouldn’t have been uncomfortable?”  
Hitoshi let out a sigh of exasperation as he and Izanami paced up the street. The green-eyed doctor was attempting to explain the social intricacies of the situation with their boss that Izanami had trampled on while searching for a place to grab an early dinner; both were proving to be incredibly difficult tasks for Hitoshi. Both of the medical personnel were stubbornly sticking to their guns, refusing to acknowledge that the other person might be right.  
“Why would you even bring up something like that to the Boss?” he murmured under his breath.  
“Why would you even think I couldn’t bring up something like that to the Boss?” Izanami said loudly.  
“Because it was incredibly awkward!” Hitoshi snapped. “Did you not feel how embarrassed the Boss was when you talked to him about his sex life?”  
“Did you not feel-”  
“Don’t try to loop this around on me! Just answer my question!”  
“... yes.”  
“So you should have dropped it!”  
“Listen, Sato…” Izanami stopped in her tracks and Hitoshi followed suit. “It might not seem like it, but I take pride in my work and I take pride in having a thorough understanding of the people I was assigned to look out for. I’m just a doctor talking to her patient about his health. Sexual health is still health. Do you think I should just let my virgin boss prance into the world of sexual wiles without some advice?”  
Hitoshi sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
“No…” he muttered.  
“Then what is the problem?” Izanami asked.  
“The problem is that he, as a patient, was uncomfortable. He didn’t feel at ease disclosing that info to you.” Hitoshi replied.  
“I can understand being uncomfortable, but-”  
“Just hear me out, okay?”  
Izanami glared at Hitoshi, but remained silent.  
“I’m not saying you’re a bad doctor; you’re the best the Vongola has had. The only problem is that you’re a female doctor with a male patient who gets extremely flustered around the opposite sex.” he said. “That’s where I can come in to help. The Boss might feel more comfortable telling another guy about his… sexual situations.”  
“I see…”  
“So… do we have an understanding?”  
Izanami nodded.  
“I keep my mouth shut about sexy things with 10th and you speak to the 10th about sexy things.”  
“Okay.”  
“BUT you report to me about what he’s doing AND I still have the right to ask the other Guardians about their sexy times.”  
“All right, I can agree to that.”  
Izanami and Hitoshi shook on it. The pair began pacing up the street again.  
“So, what are we going to eat?” Izanami questioned. “Have any preferences?”  
“I’m feeling like sushi.”  
“Well, how about we eat here?”  
Izanami motioned to the store they were walking past. Hitoshi glanced at it and immediately frowned.  
“TakeSushi? Are you kidding me?!”  
“What’s the big deal? The sushi here is great and Mr. Yamamoto is super nice.” Izanami shrugged. “Plus, we can get a good deal here. Yamamoto owes me one.”  
“For what?”  
“He owes me one and that’s all you need to know.” the bespectacled doctor said to her colleague. “Now, let’s go in and eat some sushi.”

*~*~*~*~*

After a few hours, Izanami and Hitoshi returned to the Vongola Base, uncomfortably stuffed from their meal. Tsuyoshi had bombarded the pair with sushi and friendly conversation. Izanami chatted with the old man as if they were long time friends. Hitoshi was uncomfortable from Tsuyoshi repeatedly comparing him to Yamamoto, but still managed to have a good time.  
Izanami plopped down in her swivel chair while Hitoshi paced the office.  
“It’s only 7 PM. We still have about an hour before the work day is over.” he muttered, walking back and forth.  
“Well, we have two options. A smart option and a dumb option.” Izanami said. “The smart option is that we chill and shoot the shit until the day is over. The dumb option is we go and take another blood sample.”  
“Let’s go take the another blood sample.”  
“Does my saying that that was a ‘dumb option’ mean nothing to you?”  
“No.”  
Izanami rolled her eyes.  
“All right, fine. I don’t understand why you’re so eager since it’s still going to take us two days to complete all the blood samples on base whether we do an extra today or tomorrow.” Izanami stated. “I’ll throw you a bone, though. There’s no way you could finish Lambo’s blood sample with an hour left in the day. You can get Chrome’s. I did a check up on her within the past two weeks, so I have up-to-date information on her health. Just chat with her and get the sample.”  
Hitoshi stopped roaming around the office and stared wide-eyed at his colleague.  
“Y-You want me to do this? Alone?” Hitoshi asked. Izanami grinned knowingly.  
“Yep. I have a small errand to run anyways. I think you can handle it. I’ll give her a ring on my way out so she can meet you here.” she responded. “Go get her, tiger.”  
Bright red began to streak across his face.  
“Th-Thanks, Doc.” Hitoshi murmured.  
“No problem, Sato.”  
“What errand do you need to run, by the way?”  
“Ah, it’s nothing big. Just have to do something for the 10th before the day is out.”  
Izanami stood up from her chair and began leaving.  
“See you tomorrow, Sato.” the smaller doctor said, closing the door behind her.  
As soon as she left, a mixture of anticipation and excitement washed over Hitoshi. A few minutes alone with Chrome Dokuro? This had to be a dream.  
The young male quickly launched into action. He began to thoroughly clean Izanami’s and his shared work space. Medical files were stowed away, food containers were tossed, and bottles of Izanami’s alcohol were hidden. Hitoshi sanitized every surface in the room. The floor was hastily mopped and air freshener was heavily sprayed in the room. Just as Hitoshi was finishing tidying up, there was a knock at the door.  
Hitoshi straightened his suit and attempted to casually lean on his oak desk.  
“C-Come in! Please.” he said.  
Chrome entered the room and smiled at Hitoshi.  
“Good evening, Doctor Sato. Izanami said you needed to see me?” she said.  
“Y-Yes! Yes! I did need to see you.” he said. “By the way, there’s no need to call me Doctor Sato. You can call me Hitoshi… if you want to, of course.”  
“All right. I will call you Hitoshi.” Chrome replied. “What did you need from me?”  
“A blood sample. It’s that time of year again, you know…”  
“Ah, the Vongola Annual Health Report?”  
“Yes, that. If you would, could you please have a seat?”  
Hitoshi motioned towards the swivel chair at his desk.  
“Shouldn’t we be in an examination room?” Chrome asked. Hitoshi shook his head.  
“Since it’s the end of the day, an orderly is normally cleaning them. We can just do the blood sample here to avoid causing them more trouble.”  
“All right.”  
Chrome sat down in the swivel chair while Hitoshi pulled up a rolling stool. The green-eyed male promptly started to work. He went through the basic process he had done many times before: roll up the sleeve, swab the crease of the arm with an alcohol swab, and insert the needle attached to a pre-labeled veil into a vein. Within a minute, Chrome’s blood was slowly flowing into a plastic tube.  
A lull fell over the two. Hitoshi avoided eye contact and attempted to think of a topic to discuss with Chrome. Work? No. The Boss? No. Mukuro? Definitely not.  
As his mind raced and ran out of discussion ideas, Chrome finally spoke up.  
“Where is Izanami?” she asked softly.  
“The Doctor? S-She had to run an errand. I’m not exactly sure where she went.” Hitoshi responded, thankful that the silence was broken but a little miffed that Izanami had snuck her way into the conversation, even though she wasn’t present. He hesitated before continuing. “You call the Doctor by her first name. If you don’t mind me asking, are you two close?”  
“We’re good friends. We normally eat lunch with Haru and Kyoko on Tuesdays.” Chrome stated.  
“I didn’t know that. I’ve always wondered where she vanishes to on those days.” Hitoshi said.  
“Yes, she is kind of mysterious. Izanami rarely speaks of herself.” Chrome said. “I’m actually surprised you didn’t know that about her.”  
A confused expression crossed Hitoshi’s face. The swordsman noticed that Chrome’s veil of blood was full and promptly sealed it off..  
“Why would that be a surprise?” he questioned, removing the needle from Chrome’s arm.  
“I had assumed that you and Izanami were in a relationship.”  
Hitoshi stiffened and laughed nervously.  
“Me and the Doctor, in a relationship? We’re only colleagues.” he said, placing gauze and medical tape where the needle had been. “If you put pressure on that, it’ll stop the bleeding faster.”  
“Thank you...” Chrome muttered while pressing down on the bandage. “I apologize for my assumption. You and Izanami seem very close.”  
“It’s not like that at all. I don’t think we’ll ever be that close on a romantic level.” Hitoshi said.  
“That is unfortunate. I have faith, though.”  
“ ‘Faith’?”  
“She talks very fondly of you.”  
“Huh?”  
“I support you two.”  
“What?”  
Hitoshi’s distress was beginning to mount. It wasn’t supposed to be Izanami that Hitoshi ended up with; it was supposed to be Chrome!  
The doctor was wishing for some shred of hope in this conversation, some hint that Hitoshi still had a chance at anything within the realm of romance with Chrome. When the female illusionist smiled, he had a feeling that any possible flames between the two were extinguished.  
“As both of your friends, I know you two will be together one day.”  
Hitoshi’s face fell slightly, but he still managed to force a smile.  
"Thanks..." he muttered.  
Chrome stood from the swivel chair and began to leave the room.  
“Have a good night, Hitoshi. And good luck with Izanami.”  
Chrome left the room with a stunned Hitoshi in her wake. Hitoshi was thoroughly shocked. His crush had just established that the only romantic relationship she supported for him didn’t involve her. In fact, said romantic relationship involved the inebriated hot mess that he loathed to care for on a daily basis.  
He let out a groan as he ran his fingers through his raven tresses. It seemed that his love life was slowly going down the drain.  
As defeat slowly began to settle over Hitoshi, his mind began to drift to Izanami. Would she be able to help fix this mix-up? Maybe set the record straight with Chrome? He’d have to tell Izanami what had occurred tomorrow. The doctor wished his colleague was coming back to the office that night so they could discuss this matter.  
“Where is the Doctor anyways?”

*~*~*~*~*

Tsuna was finishing up the last bit of his paperwork before he turned in for the day. He was putting his signature on the final paper when he heard his phone ping.  
The Vongola Boss pulled his cell phone out of his suit pocket and turned on the screen.  
“A message from Doctor Tanaka?” he murmured to himself. Tsuna was surprised; Izanami rarely sent him texts. He immediately opened the message.  
“ ‘Hey, 10th. Left something for you outside your door. Didn’t want to walk in and embarrass you with it. Please enjoy.’ “ he read. Now Tsuna was really confused. What was rarer than Izanami’s texts were Izanami’s gifts. Curiosity sparked, Tsuna approached the mahogany door of his office and swung it open. He looked down at the ground and immediately blushed.  
“Oh my God…”  
Sitting before him, in all its latex glory, was a giant condom bouquet. Hundreds of colorfully wrapped condoms attached to plastic sticks stood upright in a mountain of confetti all contained within a bright orange pail. A small sign was placed amidst the condoms. Tsuna could feel his face heat up even more as he read the sign out loud.  
“ ‘Don’t be silly, wrap up your willie.’ “  
Tsuna picked up the bouquet and stared in awe and in horror at the latex atrocity in front of him. A sharp whistle sounded from up the hallway. Tsuna glanced towards the sound. Peeking around the corner was Izanami. She nodded and gave Tsuna a thumbs up. Then, as quickly as Izanami had popped up, she vanished. Tsuna let out an exasperated sigh.  
“I work with a bunch of nut jobs…”


	4. Target 3: Lambo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I should be updating my other works, but I couldn't resist typing this story! This has been one of my favorite chapters to write. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Izanami sat in her swivel chair, smoking a cigarette and listening to Hitoshi complain. The swordsman had been raving about his encounter with Chrome for what seemed like forever to Izanami. However, from the three cigarette butts and the half drunk coffee and alcohol mix she made to get through this rant, she deduced that it had, in reality, only been about forty to fifty minutes.  
“It was mortifying!”  
“Sounds like it.”  
“It was like I was watching my love life go down the drain!”  
“So unfortunate.”  
“Are you even listening?!”  
“Nah.”  
“WHAT?!”  
Hitoshi stopped his erratic pacing and glared at his colleague. Izanami absently stared back.  
“I don’t know what you want me to say. I’ve been listening to you and consoling you for almost an hour.” she said. Hitoshi let out an aggravated sigh.  
“I want you to listen and help me come up with a way to fix this mess!” he responded loudly.  
“Smoke a cigarette, have a drink, and move on. That’s how I deal with things.” Izanami said. “Why should I help you fix your love life anyways? I gave you the chance and things turned to shit. I can’t help that.”  
“YOU are part of the problem! She thinks I’m going to be with you because of the way you talk about me!” he exclaimed. Izanami rolled her eyes.  
“Well, sorry for trying to talk highly of you so the girl you like doesn’t think you’re treating me like a dick! Kinda like you’re doing right now!” Izanami snapped back. “Now, I’m trying to be a supportive friend, but I will NOT be shit on because you got cock blocked by a twenty-three-year-old’s imagination!”  
Hitoshi made an angry noise, but knew that Izanami had a point. Reflecting on what he said, he was coming off like a raging asshole. After a few minutes of tense silence, Hitoshi spoke up.  
“I… I shouldn’t have blown up on you like that.” he said, running his hands through his raven hair.  
“Whatever…” Izanami said. “Let’s just get this blood sample over with and part ways for the day. After we get Lambo’s sample, I’ll talk with the 10th and make arrangements to find the next Guardian. You do whatever the hell needs to be finished.”  
“Doctor, I-”  
“Anyways, Doctor Sato-” Hitoshi cringed at the sound of Izanami using such a formal title. “-Lambo is an interesting patient. He is, to put it simply, a crybaby. He kicks, screams, and whines about every little thing. The kid’ll even start tearing up if you depress his tongue too much. He does everything to get out of check ups. Public temper tantrums, smoke screens, bazookas, the whole shebang. I’ve been taking care of him so long, I honestly have no patience for it now. So, what I need you to do is to get your sword.”  
“My sword?” Hitoshi said surprised.  
“Yes, your sword.” Izanami stated, rising from her seat. “We’re going cow hunting.”

*~*~*~*~*

Lambo sat in the cafeteria, happily eating takoyaki for his lunch. He had come in late because of mandatory training Tsuna was making him do, but the kindly old woman that cooked in the cafeteria (who everybody affectionately called Auntie) had saved him an extra large serving, knowing it was his favorite. Auntie always did have really good cooking. Not as good as Nana Sawada; her cooking was definitely the best, but Auntie’s came in as a close second.  
He sat in the empty cafeteria, gazing out the window next to him while he enjoyed his meal. Lambo was in heaven. In fact, he was so happy that he didn’t even register the menacing aura that was slowly approaching him from behind.  
“Heeeeeey, Lambo!”  
The cow-themed mafioso jumped when he felt a strong hand grip his shoulder. The hand and sing-song greeting belonged to none other than Izanami Tanaka. A feeling of dread immediately washed over Lambo. The Head Doctor normally didn’t talk to him unless she needed something from him and, from the sinister grin that was stretched across her ebony face as she eased into the seat next to him, he could tell she wasn’t going to ask for anything pleasant.  
“H-Hey, Doctor Tanaka…” Lambo muttered back.  
“How is my favorite cow? How have you been?” she asked.  
“I-I’m fine… H-How are you?”  
“I’m doing good! Thank you for asking!” Izanami chirped. She leaned in and began whispering to Lambo. “But you know what would make me feel even better?”  
“Wh-What, D-Doctor Tanaka?” Lambo breathed fearfully back.  
“Your blood sample.”  
Lambo leaped from the table and sprinted for the exit.  
“DOCTOR SATO, NOW!” Izanami shouted.  
The Lightning Guardian skidded to an abrupt halt as he neared the exit, falling on his rear. Hitoshi stood in front of Lambo, sword drawn, blocking the teen’s only escape route. Lambo let out a whimper as he gazed up at the long, metal blade.  
“Sorry, Lambo. These were the Doc’s orders.” Hitoshi said. “Just come quietly.”  
“B-B-But I hate shots!” Lambo whined.  
“Then you’ll HATE what I have in store if you DON’T GIVE ME YOUR BLOOD!” Izanami yelled from behind him. Lambo glanced back and was positively mortified.  
Izanami was slowly stalking towards him, an evil sneer on her face and four long throwing knives in each of her hands. With every clink of her heels towards him, Lambo felt unadulterated horror.  
“Give it up, Lambo, this is the end of the line.” Izanami said with a chuckle. “You’re trapped.”  
Lambo was incredibly frightened. How was he going to get out of this one?  
“Gotta… stay… calm…” he whimpered.  
He looked around. Hitoshi blocked the exit. Izanami blocked the rear. A wall was to the left. Bullet-proof windows were to the right. He had to act fast!  
Lambo snatched a grenade from his pocket and pulled the pin. Izanami angrily exclaimed as Lambo threw down the explosive.  
“You little-!”  
The blast emitted a profuse amount of smoke and Lambo vanished.  
“A smoke grenade?” Hitoshi coughed. The pair of doctors felt their eyes begin to water as they searched in the smoke for Lambo.  
“Don’t let him get away!” Izanami yelled as she charged into the cloud of smoke.  
Izanami scanned the area, her livid, indigo eyes watering. She saw a flash of movement and hurled a knife in its direction.  
“Hey! Doc, it’s me!” Hitoshi shouted.  
“Where the hell is this kid?!” Izanami hollered. Hitoshi found the answer to her question when Lambo flew through his legs and out of the exit.  
“Doc! He escaped!” Hitoshi called out, placing his sword in the sheath on his back before running out after Lambo. Izanami followed, sprinting into the hallway.  
The doctors were in hot pursuit. Izanami had caught up with Hitoshi, but they still trailed behind the wailing teenager. The pair charged up the crowded hall, parting the sea of people blocking their path.  
“Medical emergency!” Hitoshi shouted gently pushing one of the many recruits out his way.  
“Get the hell out of my way!” Izanami yelled as she rammed into a black-haired man in a suit. The man moved out of the way, but didn’t fall down.  
“Losing your touch, Doc?” Hitoshi asked jokingly.  
“As if.” she replied, before bellowing. “MOVE INTO A ROOM IF YOU DON’T WANT A KNIFE IN YOUR ASS!”  
The mob of people immediately parted, leaving Lambo completely exposed. He wailed at the loss of cover, but kept charging forward. He was coming to the end of the hall, where the one hallway split to the right and left. He could easily escape in one of the turns.  
“YOUR BLOOD IS MINE, LAMBO!” Izanami roared as launched two throwing knives in Lambo’s direction.  
The Lightning Guardian dodged them skillfully. He, however, wasn’t able to dodge the four knives that came sailing towards him and managed to snag his clothes. The knives immediately lodged into the wall, successfully pinning Lambo by his pants and the fabric on his shoulders.  
Lambo let out out a sob. He was trapped. It was all over… unless…  
Izanami and Hitoshi had slowed down since Lambo had been apprehended.  
“This is the quickest I’ve ever caught him. It’s a new record.” Izanami said with a sigh of relief. Her relief was short-lived, however, when she saw Lambo pull a bazooka from his pants and point it at himself.  
“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Izanami murmured. The pair immediately started running towards the teen.  
“You better not pull that freakin’ trigger!” Izanami shouted as she threw a knife towards the bazooka. It was too late, though. 15-year-old Lambo vanished in a poof of smoke and 25-year-old Lambo appeared in his place. Luckily for 25-year-old Lambo, the blast to the past dropped him on his knees and not standing up. Instead of getting a knife to the face, the hair on the top of his head was lightly grazed by Izanami’s knife. 25-year-old Lambo let out a yelp of terror.  
“What the heck?!” he yelled. Izanami approached the older Lambo and held her last knife to his throat.  
“Send the 15-year-old you back right now or I’m filleting your ass.” Izanami threatened. Lambo lifted his hands up in defense.  
“I-I’m sorry, Doctor. I can’t go back for five minutes.” he replied.  
“Let’s calm down. At least until the younger Lambo comes back.” Hitoshi suggested as he eased Izanami’s knife from Lambo’s throat.  
“Fine…” she murmured,  
“Is my 15-year-old self dodging another appointment?” Lambo asked. Izanami nodded and the 25-year-old chuckled.  
“Don’t worry, Doctor. I’m a heck of a lot better ten years from now.” he said.  
“Are you a heck of a lot better any time soon?”  
“Not exactly.”  
“Damn.”  
“Sorry for all the trouble I’m causing.” Lambo said. “Does this have to do with that annual health report?”  
“Unfortunately, yes.” Hitoshi replied.  
“Don’t worry, you’ll pull through. You have some great stories to tell at all the gatherings in the future.” Lambo said.  
“Doesn’t it mess up the timeline to tell us about things from the future?” Hitoshi asked. Lambo shook his head.  
“Not necessarily. There’s a lot of intricacies to time travel.” the Lightning Guardian stated. “I don’t think this will significantly alter the future since you already seem very determined to get all the blood samples.”  
Lambo glanced at the knife in Izanami’s hand.  
“I’d apologize, but your past self is a piece of shit.” she said.  
“It’s okay, I understand.” Lambo said.  
“So that whole butterfly effect isn’t an actual thing?” Hitoshi questioned.  
“That’s a complicated question to answer.” Lambo stated. “If I go back in time and alter something huge, it definitely affects the future. But sometimes, by coming back, I’m making the future possible. Like, my visit sparks something in the past that helps create the future I live in. It’s kinda like a self-fulfilling prophecy.”  
“That is pretty complicated…” Hitoshi said. “Hey, do you know much time do we have left?”  
“A little under four minutes.” Lambo responded. “Again, I’m sorry about this. I wish there was a way I could help.”  
“Stop being a little shit sooner.” Izanami commented.  
“You know, I actually think there is a way you could help us.” Hitoshi said. “You appear in the same place 15-year-old you is at, right? And he’ll appear where you were when the five minutes is up?”  
“Yeah. Unless there’s something obstructing the way, we’ll appear in the same spot.”  
“Would being bound to a chair count as an obstruction?” Hitoshi asked. Lambo and Izanami gave the male doctor a questioning look.  
“I… I didn’t know you felt that way, Doctor Sato.” Lambo said.  
“That’s pretty kinky.” Izanami said.  
“Don’t take it that way!” Hitoshi said. “Hear me out. But let me explain while we’re putting this plan in action.”  
Hitoshi urged Izanami and Lambo into the closest room. He motioned for Lambo to take a seat in an armchair. The Lightning Guardian warily complied. By then, Izanami had caught on to her colleague’s plan and ripped a curtain down from a nearby window.  
“What are you all doing?” Lambo asked.  
“We’re going to tie you up.” Hitoshi stated. “If it works out, 15-year-old Lambo will come back and be stuck.”  
“Get comfortable, Lambo.” Izanami said as she tightly wrapped the curtain around the chair and Lambo’s torso. The Lightning Guardian grunted as he felt the fabric squeeze his rib cage.  
“T-Too tight.” he groaned.  
“Then it’s perfect.” Izanami said. “How much time do we have left?”  
“About a minute or so.” Lambo said.  
“Not a lot of time left.” Hitoshi noted.  
“You know… Before you go back, I just want to say, I don’t completely hate your guts.” Izanami stated. “I mean, your actions send me into a blind rage, but you do have a soft spot in my heart.”  
“I know. I always sense a little bit of restraint behind your threats.” Lambo responded. “Plus, you’ve never purposely tried to kill me. Maim me, yeah, but you never wanted me dead.”  
“I’m glad you understand that. Just remember what I said when you head back to the future.” Izanami said. “What I’m going to do to your 15-year-old self when he gets back might make it seem like I hate you, but I promise you there’s love behind my actions.”  
“Wait, what are you going to do to my past self?”  
“I don’t know, you tell me. You’re the one from the future.”  
“Doctor Tanaka, don’t do anyth-”  
“See you in ten years, Lambo!”  
“No, wai-”  
25-year-old Lambo disappeared in a puff of smoke. The 15-year-old Lambo returned and immediately started blubbering when he realized that he was strapped into a chair.  
“I DON’T WANT A SHOT!” he screeched, violently rocking the chair. “I HATE NEEDLES.”  
“Listen here, you brat.” Izanami said menacingly as she lifted her knife to his throat. “You are going to sit in this chair and cooperate. Doctor Sato is going to take your blood sample and I will take your vitals. You’re going to answer my questions and you are NOT going to run away. That means no smoke grenades or Ten Year Bazookas. Are we clear?”  
Lambo was blubbering, his response incoherent. Izanami let out an exasperated groan.  
“Answer me or I will stab you in your thigh. Are. We. Clear?” she said.  
Lambo nodded vigorously.  
“Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes, ma’am!”  
“Good. Now, if you do anything out of line, I’m going to follow through with stabbing you in the thigh. Remember, it’s not a threat; it’s a promise. Understood?”  
“Y-Yes, ma’am!”  
“Now, let’s get started.”  
Hitoshi left momentarily and came back with a medical kit. The pair of doctors struggled to get the blood sample. Lambo’s crying and thrashing made it almost impossible for Hitoshi to insert the needle. Izanami, staying true to her word, drove her knife into his left thigh. The Lightning Guardian began wailing and Izanami shoved a wad of gauze in his mouth.  
“Shut your mouth, Lambo, or the other thigh gets it.” she said.  
“Don’t you think you’re going overboard, Doc? He is just a kid.” Hitoshi said.  
“I’m a mafioso and a doctor. This is what I do.” Izanami stated. “See look, he’s calmed down.”  
Lambo had passed out, frothing at the mouth from shock.  
“He’s… unconscious.” Hitoshi murmured.  
Izanami slapped Lambo across the face.  
“It seems so…” Izanami muttered.  
“Did you really have to hit him?”  
“Yep. Had to be certain.”  
“So what do we do now?”  
“Get his sample and I guess we’ll have to ask him questions later.”  
The duo did just that. While Hitoshi got Lambo’s blood sample and vitals, Izanami mended the wound in Lambo’s thigh. Izanami untied the 15-year-old while Hitoshi cleaned up the bloody mess the three of them had made.  
Hitoshi gently picked up Lambo and placed the younger male on his back.  
“I’ll take him to his room. What are you going to do?” he asked.  
“I was going to talk to the Boss, but I think I’m just going to head back and finish some paperwork. I’ll chat with him in the morning.” Izanami said. “You can head home after you drop Lambo off. You’ve worked hard today, Doctor Sato.”  
The bespectacled female picked up the medical kit and began to leave.  
“Hey, Doc.”  
Izanami paused and turned to her colleague.  
“Yes, Doctor Sato?”  
“I… Never mind.”  
“Okay… Later then.”  
And with that, Izanami headed back to their office. Hitoshi sighed. She was still upset. He couldn’t blame her; what he gave her this morning couldn’t even be considered an apology. Still, he wished they could put this behind them...  
An idea immediately streaked across his mind. Hitoshi knew exactly what he needed to do.

*~*~*~*~*

Izanami diligently sorted through and filled out the files on her desk. She marveled at how quickly the paperwork had stacked up over the past couple days. Luckily, she was incredibly adept at finishing stacks of work in short periods of time. The doctor continued plugging away at the files in front of her until a knock sounded at the door. She paused momentarily.  
“The office is closed. If you’re dying, you should have done it earlier.” she said loudly.  
The door creaked open and Izanami let out an exasperated groan.  
“What part of ‘office is closed’ did you not understand?” she said standing from her chair and walking towards the door. “Closed means you- Oh, Doctor Sato.”  
Hitoshi eased into the room with his hands behind his back, a small smile on his face.  
“Sorry, I didn’t know it was you.” Izanami said. “Did you leave anything here?”  
“No, I didn’t.” he replied. “I actually came back to see you.”  
Izanami glanced at her colleague, perplexed.  
“Me?”  
“Yeah, you.” Hitoshi said. “Look, Doc, I was a real piece of shit this morning. I shouldn’t have yelled at you for what happened with Chrome. I just wanted to say that I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I wasn’t exactly on my best behavior, either.” Izanami said.  
“Well, to make sure everything’s okay, I bought you something…”  
Hitoshi brought his hands forward, revealing a giant bottle of Izanami’s favorite liquor decorated with a large, blue bow.  
“Holy crap.” Izanami murmured, a grin making its way to her ebony face.  
“I was going to get a bouquet of flowers, too. One with your favorites.”  
“The stargazer lilies?”  
“Yeah. I decided against it, though. Thought you’d prefer just the alcohol.”  
“And you would be right. Appreciate the thought, though.”  
Hitoshi passed Izanami the bottle.  
“So… Can we follow through on your suggestion this morning?”  
“What suggestion?”  
“The one where we smoke a cigarette, have a drink, and move on?”  
“That sounds like a good idea to me.”  
“And I can go back to being just Sato now?” he questioned.  
“Hell, you could be Hitoshi for this one.” Izanami said. She glanced up at her coworker. “... thanks.”  
“No problem.”  
“Now, Hitoshi…”  
“Yes, Doc?”  
“Let’s get shit-faced.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will admit I feel a little guilty with how badly Lambo was treated. Not badly enough to change the story, but just bad enough to mutter "Aw" when I read through it. Thanks again for reading!


	5. Target 4: Kyoya Hibari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This (along with the Lambo chapter) has been one of my favorite chapters to write! I ended up overthinking it and making it difficult for myself to write initially, but I was able to work it out. After loosening up a bit, this chapter really came together! Anyways, I hope you enjoy! Thank you for reading!

Loud knocks resounded throughout Izanami’s and Hitoshi’s office. Izanami slowly stirred, groaning at the intrusive noise. She lifted her head off the wooden surface she was sprawled across, slightly disgusted by how much saliva had accumulated under her face. The female doctor slowly wiped off her drool, trying to get her bearings.  
She had apparently passed out on a desk. From the neatness and general niceness of the desk, she guessed that it had to be Hitoshi’s desk.  
“If I’m on his desk, where’s Hitoshi?” she thought, adjusting her glasses that were haphazardly hanging on to her face. Looking around the dimly lit room with her bleary vision, Izanami saw that her colleague was passed out in the corner, snoring and completely oblivious to the banging at their office door. His suit was rumpled and the buttons on his collared shirt were undone. He lightly held his tie in his hand.  
“Looks like somebody can’t hold their liquor.” Izanami muttered as she attempted to stand to her feet. Her bare feet hit the cold, tile floor and she shuddered.  
Then, she shook.  
Then, she tilted.  
Then, she fell.  
“Fuuuuck...”  
The incessant hammering continued at the door. Izanami let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Give me a second. I’m piecing my life together.” Izanami called to the door. She languidly rolled off her back and on to her knees. The doctor used Hitoshi’s desk to push herself to her feet and started to clumsily amble to the door. Izanami leaned on the door frame and swung the door open. Tsuna stood on the other side. Even though he wore a smile on his face, the sinister air that surrounded him told Izanami that he was far from happy.  
“Hi, 10th…” Izanami said weakly.  
“Hi, Doctor Tanaka. How have you been? Beautiful day, isn’t it?” he asked as he stepped inside the office. He walked past Izanami and the slumped over Hitoshi, approaching the small window on the far side of the room. “Let’s let some light in, shall we?”  
Tsuna yanked open the curtains of the window and Izanami let out a pained groan as she covered her eyes.  
“Fuuuuck, my head...” she murmured.  
“Your head hurts? That’s interesting. You’re not the only one in pain today.” Tsuna said. “You want to know who else is hurt?”  
“Who?” Izanami asked.  
“Lambo.”  
“That fucking snitch.”  
“He came to my office this morning, crying about how he was stabbed in the leg by Doctor Tanaka.” Tsuna said. “I thought that that couldn’t be right. The Head Doctor of the Vongola Famiglia would never purposely injure one of the Vongola Guardians, right, Doctor Tanaka?”  
“Uh…”  
“Of course it couldn’t be right.” Tsuna answered for her. “You want to know why? If the Head Doctor of the Vongola Famiglia had actually stabbed the Vongola Lightning Guardian in the thigh, there would be consequences.”  
“What… What kind of consequences, 10th?”  
“Consequences like the Head Doctor of the Vongola Famiglia not being able to buy alcohol within a 100-mile radius of the base for two months.” Tsuna said.  
“Sweet goodness, no.”  
“But again, you have nothing to worry about, Doctor Tanaka. All you have to do is refrain from injuring the Vongola Guardians, even the ones you think are annoying.” Tsuna said, smiling. He walked over to Izanami and patted her shoulder. “I have faith that this won’t be a problem.”  
“Y-Yeah, totally. No problem at all, 10th.”  
“That’s good to hear, Doctor Tanaka. Now, please clean up…” Tsuna glanced around the trashed office.  
“Everything. Please clean up everything. Especially Doctor Sato. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him like this.”  
“Yeah, he’s kind of a lightweight.” Izanami said. “I didn’t think he would have this much trouble recovering. I’ll take care of him, though.”  
“Well, I’ll leave you to it.” Tsuna said, heading towards the door. He paused momentarily. “Oh, yeah. I almost forgot, but Hibari is back on base. I just finished my debrief with him.”  
“Thanks for the tip, 10th. I’ll find him later.”  
“Actually, he’s going to find you. He said he was looking for you.”  
“Looking for me?”  
“Yeah, Hibari said you two have, ‘some unfinished business’, but didn’t tell me what it was.” Tsuna paused. “Is there something I should be worried about?”  
“Nah, not that I know of. Me and Hibari are cool. Or at least as cool as a person can be with Hibari.” Izanami stated. “Probably just some paperwork or something.”  
“All right…” Tsuna murmured, a hint of worry in his voice. “I’ll catch you two later.”  
With that, the Vongola Boss left. Izanami attempted to wake Hitoshi up. She gently shook him, but he kept sleeping.  
“Come on, Hitoshi, wake up.” Izanami said, shaking him a bit harder to no avail. Izanami let out an exasperated sigh. “Fuuuuck.”  
Izanami pulled Hitoshi up, slinging his arm across her shoulder. Hitoshi groaned a little, his head lolling back and his feet dragging on the ground. Izanami started her trudge to the employee bathroom, but before she even reached the door, she felt a chill run up her spine. She shuddered.  
Then, she shook.  
Then, she tilted.  
Then, she fell.  
“This suuuucks.” she murmured as she glanced over at Hitoshi, who was now sprawled out on the tiles alongside her. The male doctor was slowly coming to, completely confused and still somewhat drunk.  
“Was happenin’, Doc?” he slurred before letting out a pained whimper. “My head…”  
“Just… be quiet for a second, Hitoshi.” Izanami murmured. “Let’s get our shit together before we try to communicate.”  
The two doctors laid in heaps on the floor, completely quiet as they cradled their throbbing heads. After about a half hour, the pair slowly and unsteadily rose to their feet, using the furniture near them to stand. From there, the dynamic duo leaned on each other, poorly supporting their fellow colleague as they stumbled to the employee bathrooms. The workers that they passed stared in horror and amusement. Neither Izanami or Hitoshi were in the mood to bark at the employees to do their jobs.  
When they finally reached their destination, Izanami and Hitoshi separated and headed towards the separate bathrooms  
“30 minutes and we’ll meet out here.” Izanami said as she ambled into the women’s restroom. Hitoshi groaned in agreement as he hobbled into the men’s restroom.  
Izanami cleaned herself up quickly, being the expert that she was at getting ready while hungover. Teeth brushed? Check. Body washed? Check. Clothes cleaned? Check. Hair styled? Well, her aqua locks weren’t plastered to the side of her face anymore, so she’d count it as a check.  
She adjusted her skirt, put on her heels, and threw on her lab coat. Now, Izanami was ready to take on the day.  
The ebony woman walked out of the bathroom, feeling refreshed.  
“I guess Hitoshi is still getting ready…” she thought. She absentmindedly cleaned her glasses as she waited for her coworker.  
“Finally found you, herbivore.”  
Even without putting on her glasses, Izanami would have recognized that deep voice. Replacing her spectacles on the bridge of her nose, she gave a lazy grin to the voice’s owner, Hibari. However, as she got a good look at Hibari, her smile immediately fell. The Cloud Guardian was stalking towards her, tonfas drawn.  
Izanami started to brace herself, feeling for the throwing knives hidden in her lab coat.  
“Hey, Hibari…” she said warily. “How are you today?”  
“Great. It’ll be even better when you die.”  
“Hey, Doc, sorry I-”  
Hitoshi didn’t have the chance to finish his sentence or properly exit the bathroom when he was sent flying into a wall by Hibari’s strike. The unfortunate doctor was propelled into a room, leaving a gaping hole in his wake.  
“Fuuuuck…” Hitoshi groaned.  
“You’re next.” Hibari said.  
“Shit.”  
Izanami blocked the next strike with a throwing knife.  
“Yo, Hitoshi! You okay?” she called out.  
“Yeah… I’m just dying a little.” he responded. Izanami dodged and parried a few more blows from Hibari, gradually shifting up the hall.  
“All right, I’ll be back for you in a bit.” she said.  
“You won’t be coming back at all.”  
Hibari delivered a kick to to Izanami’s stomach that sent her flying backwards. She hit the ground, but rolled to her feet. She tried to decide quickly whether it would be best to run or stand her ground.  
Tsuna’s words streaked across her mind like a lightning bolt. A two-month alcohol ban for a fight she might not win? Hell no.  
Izanami turned on her heel and sprinted off. Hibari was right behind her.  
“MOVE OUT OF THE WAY IF YOU DON’T WANT TO DIE.”  
The gaggles of Vongola employees in the hall promptly shifted out of the way. While she ran past, she let the irony of her situation sink in. It was only yesterday that Lambo ran for his life away from her and Hitoshi. Now, the tables were turned and she was running for her life away from a very pissed Hibari.  
Her momentary slip in concentration allowed Hibari to surprise her. The Cloud Guardian attempted to strike Izanami, but she managed to duck out of the way.  
Hibari blew a hole through another wall and Izanami rounded a corner, hoping to get out of dodge. She let out an angered yell when she turned; Izanami had run into a dead end.  
“Looks like you’re trapped, herbivore.”  
Izanami whipped around. Hibari was ready to pounce again. The female doctor backed into the wall, realizing how futile running was going to be. It looked like this was the end of the line for her.  
“Hey, could I have one last request before you send me to the afterlife?” Izanami asked, readying her throwing knives for another onslaught of attacks.  
“What is it?”  
“Can you at least tell me why you want to thrash my ass so badly?”  
Hibari paused momentarily.  
“The fact that you can’t remember pisses me off even more.”  
“I honestly wouldn’t have done it if I actually knew what I did.” Izanami said. “At least let me know what I’m dying for.”  
“You don’t remember shoving somebody in the hallway yesterday?”  
Realization flooded over Izanami immediately. That black-haired man from yesterday...  
“You were the dude that didn’t fall when I shoved him!” Izanami exclaimed.  
“Yes.”  
“No wonder you didn’t fall. So I wasn’t losing my touch after all…”  
“Glad you remembered.”  
Hibari flew forward and Izanami fell to the ground to evade the hit. The Cloud Guardian immediately drew back for another strike. Izanami dropped her throwing knives, accepting her inevitable faith. A small grin cropped up on her face. If she was going to get her ass kicked, she might as well just go along and accept it.  
“I’m going to bite you to death.” Hibari said, going in for a finishing blow.  
“Yes, daddy!”  
Hibari stopped his tonfa millimeters from Izanami’s face.  
His gray eyes stared at Izanami.  
Izanami’s indigo eyes stared back.  
There was silence.

*~*~*~*~*

“Hitoshi, hold your head still.”  
“Don’t tie it so tightly, Doc!”  
Hitoshi sat in a swivel chair while Izanami bandaged his head. The female doctor secured the wrap with a knot. Izanami then went on to patching the lacerations on her colleague’s arms. She poured rubbing alcohol on the cuts and Hitoshi hissed.  
“Damn, that hurts!” he said.  
“You’re just going to have to bear with me will I clean these out.” Izanami said.  
“This sucks.”  
“Well, the bright side to this situation is that we have one less blood sample to worry about.”  
“Yeah, I’m still wondering how that whole Hibari thing worked out.” Hitoshi said. “One minute he’s trying to murder us both and the next he’s quietly complying and giving us a blood sample.”  
“Yeah, it’s funny how it all works out.”  
“What did you do to stop him, Doc?”  
“It wasn’t me that stopped Hibari. It was Hibari’s lack of a daddy kink that stopped himself.”  
“What?!”  
“Doctor Tanaka, may I have a word with you?”  
Tsuna’s voice sounded from the doorway. Izanami turned around, looking at her boss. She saw the same sugar-coated smile of anger that had graced his face this morning.  
“Evening, 10th…” Izanami murmured.  
“Evening, Doctor Tanaka, Doctor Sato.” Tsuna said tensely. “This is my second visit today.”  
“Yes, it is. To what do I owe this pleasure?” Izanami said.  
“Well, after my speech this morning, I didn’t think we’d have any problems.”  
“And we don’t… right?”  
“Not if you don’t consider an $8,750 repair bill and a slightly traumatized Cloud Guardian a problem.”  
Izanami let out a defeated sigh.  
“Hibari’s already paid his portion, so you’ll be responsible for $4,375.” Tsuna said.  
“This day suuuucks ass.”  
“And the next two months, this office will be dry.”  
“No, you can’t mean-.”  
“No alcohol within 100 miles.”  
“Good golly, Miss Molly.”  
Izanami felt her head grow light and she blacked out.  
“D-Doctor?!” Hitoshi yelled, crouching over Izanami’s form with Tsuna.  
“I knew she was going to take this hard, but I didn’t know she would faint...” Tsuna murmured with concern.  
“I don’t even know what’s going on. How did all of this even start?”  
“That’s… a pretty long story, Doctor Sato. Where should I begin?”  
“If you don’t mind my asking, could you start with one thing?”  
“What?”  
“What does Hibari and a daddy kink have to do with all this?”  
“WHAT?!”


	6. Target 5: Hayato Gokudera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, all! It's been awhile! My apologies for taking so long to get this chapter out! Between writer's block and organic chem and physics exams, I've been struggling really hard these past few weeks. That aside, I hope you enjoy the chapter with one of my favorite characters from the series, Gokudera! Thanks for reading!

“Has anybody seen the Doc?” Hitoshi asked the orderlies as he limped into his and Izanami’s office. The orderlies responded in a jumbled chorus of negative responses, saying they hadn’t seen her in a slightly incoherent way. Hitoshi let out an exasperated sigh. This morning was not going the way he wanted it to.  
The swordsman had, once again, been mistaken for Yamamoto on his commute. He was able to fend off the attacks from the opposing Mafia, but he still ended up with a number gashes and cuts, adding to the injuries he still had from Hibari’s assault yesterday. Hitoshi came in, hoping Izanami would be able to help patch him up. He wasn’t sure what state she’d be in, but he hoped his colleague would be capable of helping him out. However, after hobbling around the clinic and hospital wing, Hitoshi couldn’t even find Izanami.  
“Where is she?” Hitoshi murmured to himself as he left the office and headed up the corridor. Fortunately for him, Hitoshi quickly received an answer to his question when he heard the agitated voice of Izanami and the petrified voice of Lambo.  
Hitoshi stumbled into the next hallway. Izanami was holding a throwing knife to Lambo’s neck and a throwing knife to his uninjured thigh.  
“I-I-I’M SORRY!”  
“Sorry isn’t going to cut it, kid. This is the Mafia.”  
“I-I’LL GIVE YOU WHATEVER YOU WANT!”  
“What I want is for you to suffer.”  
Just as Izanami drew back to stab Lambo in his leg, Hitoshi grabbed her wrist. Izanami glanced back, her disgruntled indigo eyes meeting Hitoshi’s concerned green ones.  
“Doc, drop the knives.” he said to his colleague. Izanami let go of the knife in the hand Hitoshi was holding and slowly withdrew the knife from Lambo’s neck. Hitoshi was surprised Izanami had given in so easily until she flipped the remaining knife in her hand and drove it into the teen’s right thigh. Hitoshi let out an irritated groan as Lambo let out a shriek of pain.  
“Shut up.” Izanami said, a malicious edge to her voice. Lambo’s loud screams promptly quieted down into barely audible snivels as he slid to the floor, clutching his newly injured thigh. “Now, what are you going to say if somebody asks you where you got that from?”  
“I-I-I FELL DOWN THE STAIRS!”  
“Dumb ass response, but as long as you don’t say my name, it’s fine.”  
“Really, Doc?”  
Izanami yanked the knife from Lambo’s leg and Hitoshi pulled her, turning Izanami around. The disgruntled look that graced her face moments earlier had reverted back to her usual vacant expression.  
“What?” Izanami asked. Even though she was trying to hide it, Hitoshi could still hear the malevolence in her voice. “Need me to patch you up?”  
“That’s not important right now, Doc.”  
“Are you sure? You’re kind of bleeding everywhere.”  
“Are you just going to ignore the fact that you just stabbed Lambo?”  
“Not ignoring it. That matter just doesn’t concern you.”  
“What are you talking about? Of course it concerns me!”  
“How?” Izanami asked coldly. “Where do you fit into all of this? You were unconscious when most of this shit came into play anyway.”  
Hitoshi felt a little pang of hurt when she said that.  
“I’m your colleague and your friend, Doc. That’s where I fit in. I’m just trying to look out for you.” Hitoshi muttered.  
“Well, as my so-called colleague and friend, I want you to mind your own damn business.” Izanami said, the anger cropping up in her voice again. She ripped her hand out of Hitoshi’s grip. “And if you ever grab me like that again, you’ll walk away with one less hand.”  
Izanami turned on her heel and stormed off, leaving a stunned Hitoshi in her wake. The swordsman had never been on the receiving end of a threat from Izanami before. He stood frozen in place. What was going on with her?  
Whatever it was, it pissed Hitoshi off. He turned to Lambo, who was still sniveling on the floor.  
“Hey, Lambo… Come with me I’ll patch you up.”  
While Hitoshi was helping Lambo, Izanami was angrily stalking up the hallway. She was livid. Who did he think he was?  
Whatever he was thinking, Hitoshi was overstepping his boundaries. Lambo caused a problem for Izanami and Izanami got even. It was a simple as that, but Hitoshi had the nerve to accuse her of doing something wrong.  
She stomped back to her and Hitoshi’s shared office, flung the door open, and promptly slammed it shut. The female doctor paused momentarily before punching the mahogany surface. The wood splintered underneath her fist.  
“Wow, somebody’s in a mood.”  
Izanami let out an angered groan. That voice was the last voice that she wanted to hear right now.  
“What are you doing here, Shamal?” Izanami asked as she slowly turned around. Leaning against her desk was none other than Doctor Shamal. He wore his signature white suit and a smug smile on his face. Izanami wasn’t amused at all.  
“I just wanted to check in on my favorite pupil, see how she was doing.” Shamal said. “I guess you trying to break that door was my answer.”  
“This isn’t a good time for you to be loitering in my office. I have work I need to handle.” Izanami said.  
“Come on, Izanami. We haven’t seen each other in weeks.” Shamal slinked over to Izanami and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, much to her disdain. “You could at least go out to lunch with me.”  
“No.”  
Izanami slipped out of Shamal’s grasp and sat down in the swivel chair at her desk. Shamal sighed.  
“It was worth a shot.” he said. The assassin glanced around the space. “Hey, where’s your boy toy?”  
“If you’re talking about Doctor Sato, he’s not here. I’m not sure where he is. Nor do I care.” Izanami replied grabbing a stack of paperwork.  
“Ooooh, trouble in paradise. Seems like I still have shot.”  
“You never had a shot.”  
“If you would just give in and let me take you out, you’d find yourself disagreeing with that statement.”  
Izanami glared.  
“What do you really want, Shamal? There’s no way you just came here to flirt with me.” the ebony female stated. “What’s your endgame?”  
“My ‘endgame’ is only to get you to go out with me.” Shamal said with a shrug. “Oh, and I was asked to deliver this.”  
Shamal whipped out two envelopes from his suit.  
“What is that?”  
“Tickets to Italy so you can get those remaining blood samples. Tsuna wanted to deliver them, but said you might not want to see him after yesterday.” Shamal explained. “He told me what happened. Alcohol ban for two months? Rough.”  
“You’re telling me. Who all is in Italy?”  
“Everybody else, but Mukuro.”  
“Fuck. He’s the one I needed the most.”  
“Well, how about this?” Shamal paced over to Izanami. He leaned over her shoulder. Izanami resisted the strong urge to stab him with the pen in her hand. “How about I find Mukuro while you’re traveling in Italy? That way, you can enjoy your trip a little more and have one less thing on your plate.”  
Izanami scoffed.  
“Like you could ever find him. It took me two months to track him down the first time. You honestly think you can find him in a few days?” she said.  
“Think? I know I can. And when I do-” Shamal spun Izanami around. He hovered over her, that shit-eating grin still plastered on his face. “-you’ll go out on a date with me.”  
Izanami stayed silent, simply glaring at Shamal. Those piercing indigo eyes did nothing to quell the salacious gaze of Shamal’s.  
“Well~?”  
Shamal dangled the envelopes in Izanami’s face.  
“What do you say, Izanami?”  
The female doctor resisted another urge, this time to slap the taste out of Shamal’s mouth. She quickly snatched the tickets out of Shamal’s hands.  
“You’ve got yourself a deal.” she said. “I’ll enjoy watching you fail.”  
“Make sure you’re wearing something sexy when I pick you up.”

*~*~*~*

After somehow managing to get the handsy Shamal out of her office, Izanami took a moment to look through the envelopes. Sure enough, there was a ticket in each envelope accompanied by an itinerary. She read through it all. She and Hitoshi were leaving in the afternoon and would be arriving in Italy sometime in the evening. One of the Guardians was going to pick them up at the airport.  
“Seems like a solid plan to me…” she murmured to herself.  
At that moment, Hitoshi came into the office. He wasn’t bleeding anymore; it looked like he had successfully patched himself. Hitoshi and Izanami made eye contact, but he didn’t say anything. The swordsman simply walked to his desk and sat down. He started his own stack of paperwork.  
“Hey, Hitoshi. We have to leave for the airport soon.” she said. “Tenth has a booked for a flight at two.”  
Hitoshi nodded.  
“Somebody is going to pick us up when we get there. We should arrive in Italy at eight in the evening.”  
Hitoshi nodded again. Izanami sighed.  
“Are you not going to speak to me anymore?” she asked.  
“Well, if I was your ‘so-called colleague and friend’, I’d speak. But since I’m not-”  
Hitoshi shrugged.  
“Did you really take that seriously?”  
“How else did you think I was supposed to take it?!”  
A tense silence fell over the pair. After a few strained moments, Izanami started to speak.  
“Hitoshi, I was just pissed off about the whole alcohol ban. It wasn’t that big of a deal.”  
“You honestly think it wasn’t that big of a deal?! You threaten me and it’s not that big of a deal?!” Hitoshi yelled, his voice rising even louder. “I’ve been putting up with your drunk ass for awhile now and you’ve never stepped over that line!”  
“Well, you shouldn’t have grabbed me like that in the first place!” Izanami shouted back as she stood up.   
“I was trying to stop you from stabbing an innocent teenager!”  
“He’s in the fucking Mafia; he’s not that innocent! Lambo is the one that got me in to all this bullcrap!”  
“So your solution to your problem is assault?!”  
“Yeah, I’m in the Mafia! It’s what I do!”  
“BEING IN THE MAFIA DOESN’T GIVE YOU AN EXCUSE TO BE A SHITTY HUMAN BEING!”  
Izanami immediately went quiet. She stared at Hitoshi, shocked and completely speechless. Hitoshi let out an exasperated yell and swatted his paperwork on the floor. The male doctor rose to his feet and quickly made his way to the door.  
“I’ll see you later...” he muttered, slamming the door behind him.  
Izanami was too stunned to do anything for awhile.  
The rest of the morning was a blur to Izanami and Hitoshi. Somehow, they managed to get packed and they met at the front of the base. They said nothing as a chauffeur helped them into a car.  
The car ride to the airport was silent.  
The flight was silent.

*~*~*~*~*

_“Welcome to Italy! We hope you enjoy your stay!”_  
Hitoshi and Izanami remained silent as they waited for their ride to arrive. The duo had gathered their few pieces of luggage and waited noiselessly at the curb. The entire situation was incredibly strained. Anybody walking past could feel the uneasiness surrounding the pair.  
Hitoshi, on one hand, felt a bit of guilt for yelling at Izanami the way he did, but what did she expect? He’s been caring for her day in and day out as she drank herself silly. Now, as soon as she can’t drink, she flips the script on him? Was everything that she did, every act of kindness and happy feeling she had towards him, just a blur from some drunken stupor? Was what he saw back in Japan her true personality? He was still fuming that she threatened him. After all the crap they’d been through, she had the audacity to try to intimidate him. He’d never done anything like that to her and he thought she held the same level of respect for him. But, here they were, uncomfortable and upset. Just thinking about the entirety of the situation pissed him off even more.  
Izanami, on the other hand, was worried. For once in her life, she was worried. Did Hitoshi really think of her as a shitty person? Or was that just anger speaking? Was she actually a shitty person? She didn’t think of herself as a shitty person. But if Hitoshi said it… He was a good friend to her and she pretty much renounced that friendship that morning… And did stabbing Lambo again really make her shitty person? In her head, she now saw them as even, but did she go too far? That explains why Tsuna put the alcohol ban on her; not just for injuring one of his Guardians, but for taking it way too far. Speaking of alcohol, she could really use a drink to drown out her intrusive ideas…  
As the duo was overwhelmed by their thoughts, a black car rolled up next to them. They barely noticed as a silver-haired chain-smoker stepped out from behind the wheel to greet them.  
“Uh… Hey, you two?”  
Izanami and Hitoshi snapped out of their unpleasant reveries to see their escort.  
“Oh, hey, Hayato.” Izanami said. “Didn’t even notice you there.”  
“Yeah, I could tell…” Gokudera said, looking between the two. “Are you two okay?”  
“Yeah… yeah…” Hitoshi murmured. “We’re just… sleepy from the trip over here.”  
“All right… If you say so.” Gokudera said. The Storm Guardian knew there was something going on, but decided not to press the issue since they just arrived. “Let’s head back to the base. We just finished getting your rooms set up.”  
Hitoshi and Izanami moved their bags to the trunk and took their seats in the car. Izanami sat in the passenger’s seat and Hitoshi sat in the back. Gokudera took his place in the driver’s seat, starting up the car and driving off.  
“So, how was the flight? Seems like it was rough.” Gokudera commented.  
“Yeah, it was a rough flight.” Izanami replied. “Thirteen hours felt like forever.”  
“I bet.”  
“Just hoping to get these blood samples done. This health report is the worst.”  
“Just like it was last year.”  
“Last year, Mukuro didn’t steal his results. That asshole has it coming when I find him.”  
“Do you even know where he is now?”  
“I’m working on it. Don’t worry. Hey, can we go get dinner?”  
“Yeah, what do you two want to eat?”  
“Anywhere with alcohol is good.”  
“Okay. Sato, what about you?”  
“I’m fine with whatever…” Hitoshi muttered. Gokudera rolled his eyes. Were they seriously going to act like this the whole time?  
“All right, well, we’ll drop your stuff off and head out again.” the Storm Guardian said. “Before we head out again, do you just want to get my blood sample over with?”  
The two doctors grunted in agreement to his statement. Gokudera sighed. This was going to be a long ass night.

*~*~*~*~*

Gokudera stood outside of the restaurant he and the two doctors managed to find. It wasn’t the greatest place, but it was the best they could find at ten at night. He had put up with the pair’s angsty silence while they settled in to their separate rooms, collected his blood, and updated his medical records. The Storm Guardian was running out of patience and needed to get to the bottom of this situation. So, while the disgruntled doctors sat quietly at their table and ordered, Gokudera excused himself and turned to the man he trusted most for information.  
“Hi, Tenth!” Gokudera chirped into his cell phone. “I apologize for calling you this late!”  
“It’s okay, Gokudera. I was actually going to call you.” Tsuna said on the other line.  
“Really?” Gokudera said before reeling in his excitement. He coughed, dialing back the excitement in his voice and attempting to replace it with seriousness. “Really?”  
“Yeah, I wanted to see how Doctor Tanaka and Doctor Sato were doing. Did they arrive safely?” Tsuna questioned.  
“They arrived safely, but they didn’t arrive happy.”  
“Oh no. I was hoping what I’ve been hearing wasn’t true.”  
“What have you been hearing, Tenth?”  
“One of the orderlies from the hospital wing came to my office and told me Doctor Tanaka and Doctor Sato had a shouting match before they left.” Tsuna replied.  
“Must have been a bad argument. Those two haven’t spoken to each other since they came here.” Gokudera said. “Do you know what it was about?”  
“The orderly didn’t understand what they were yelling; just told me it was loud.” Tsuna said. “I’ll try to figure out what happened. Where are those two?”  
“They’re inside of this restaurant we went to. I left them alone to call you.”  
“You might figure out what’s going on quicker than I do. It’s probably going to get ugly in there.” Tsuna said. “Head back in and I’m going to send a message to Ryohei to meet you there.”  
“I-I can handle it, Tenth!”  
“I know you can handle it. I just have a feeling those two are going to need to be separated. It’ll be easier to take them back to the base in separate cars.” Tsuna stated.  
“All right. Thank you, Tenth.”  
“Good luck, Gokudera. Keep me posted.”  
“I will. Good-bye, Tenth!”  
“Good-bye.”  
Gokudera hung up and put his phone back in his suit pocket. He entered the dimly lit restaurant and quickly located the booth the two doctors were occupying at the back of the restaurant. From the front, everything looked perfectly normal and calm, but, the closer the Storm Guardian got to the table, the more he realized shit was about to hit the fan.  
Izanami had a tall glass of amber liquid in her hand. From the way Izanami was slurring her words and groaning, Gokudera knew it was alcohol. Sitting across from her was Hitoshi. The male doctor was fuming. Hitoshi glared at Izanami, getting angrier with every sip she took of the cheap beer in her hand.  
Gokudera immediately tried to think of a way to calm the situation down, but as soon as he opened his mouth to speak, everything went to hell.  
“Hitoshiiiii, I-I’m so soooory!” Izanami mumbled. “Imma piece a poop. You, you’s, you’re-you’re were right. Me, I’m horrible. Do you forgive me?”  
“The only way you can apologize to me is when you’re drunk off your ass?” Hitoshi muttered, seething. “You don’t feel an ounce of guilt, do you?”  
“I dooo. That’s why I’m appollo-apole-... That’s why I’m saying sorry rye now.”  
“You haven’t learned a damn thing!” Hitoshi spit, standing up. He turned to Gokudera. “I need to go back to the base.”  
“W-Waaait! Hito-”  
“DON’T.”  
Gokudera and Izanami both jumped. The few occupants of the restaurant gazed at the three Mafia members with surprise and concern.  
“Don’t call me Hitoshi. Only friends call each other by their first names.” he said. Hitoshi faced Gokudera again. “I’m going to head back to the base.”  
“Wait. I’m getting that sorted out right now. Just be patient with me.” Gokudera said.  
Hitoshi nodded and walked out.  
“I… I really fucked up, didn’t I?” Izanami murmured. Gokudera scoffed. He pulled out his pack of cigarettes and lit one.  
“Tsch. That was the understatement of the year, woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not enough Gokudera yet? Not enough Gokudera yet. More Gokudera to come. Thanks again for reading!


	7. Target 6: Ryohei Sasagawa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey yo, it's been awhile! Finals are over and I am back! I'm so happy to see that this has reached 600 hits and 70 kudos while I was away! Thank you for the support!  
> Anyways, I hope you all like the chapter. It focuses more on Izanami and Hitoshi, but there is still a lot of Gokudera and Ryohei! Enjoy!

Izanami let out a pained groan as she slowly opened her indigo eyes. Her head was throbbing. Her throat was dry. She felt like shit.  
Was Izanami’s life a never-ending cycle of ironic circles? Just a few days ago, she was happy and hungover. She had spent the previous night with Hitoshi, getting plastered and having a great time. Now, here she was. She was miserable and hungover. She had spent the previous night with Gokudera, despondently rambling about how much of a fuck up she was.  
As she slowly sat herself up, Izanami rubbed her head. A black suit jacket fell from her form. She knew immediately that it was Gokudera’s. If the slightly ashy scent wasn’t hint enough, the owner of the suit jacket was lying down next to her on the couch, snoring lightly.  
She felt a pang of guilt as she looked at Gokudera’s sleeping form. Izanami didn’t remember everything from last night, her mind hazy from the excessive drinking, but she could recall the highlights. After Hitoshi yelled at her and stormed out of the restaurant, Izanami stopped drinking and began berating herself. Gokudera stayed up with her into the wee hours of the morning, trying to calm her down and get her to go to sleep.  
The silver-haired bomber was used to dealing with her drunken antics. The two of them regularly smoke and drank with each other, indulging in their vices in a judge-free zone while tolerating the repercussions of indulging in said vices. Gokudera had calmly dealt with her inebriated tirades (and, from time to time, fights) in the past, but Izanami knew he was not accustomed to handling the level of self-loathing that she felt last night. She must have worn him out.  
Izanami let out an exasperated sigh. She had only been in Italy one night and she was already being a burden.  
Izanami glanced around her surroundings. Bookcases lined one side of the room and humongous floor to ceiling windows lined the other. The blinding sunlight beaming in from those windows was making Izanami’s head pound even more. Couches and chairs were arranged around the room with coffee and side tables accompanying them. Maybe this was a sitting room or a library? Either way, she figured they had to be somewhere on base.  
The female doctor reached into Gokudera’s suit pocket and found a lighter and a pack of cigarettes. She immediately pulled out and lit a cigarette. It already felt like it had been a long, tiring day.  
“Yo, Hayato.” Izanami murmured as she lightly tapped the Storm Guardian. Gokudera grumbled and rolled away from her. Izanami sighed and shook him harder.  
“Yooooo, Hayato.”  
“Whaaaat?”  
“It’s time to get up.”  
“What time is it?”  
“I don’t know.”  
Gokudera let out a groan and blindly felt around the couch. From underneath him, Gokudera pulled out a cellphone. He pushed a button and the display lit up.  
“It’s only 8:30. Shut up and go back to sleep.” Gokudera mumbled, dropping the phone and rolling away from Izanami.  
“What time do you have to be in for work?”  
“What part of ‘shut up’ did you not understand, woman?”  
“What time do you have to be in for work, you ass?”  
Gokudera sighed.  
“I have to be at the Varia Base at 11:00. Have to meet Turf Top there.” he said.  
“Hm…”  
A silence fell over the pair. Izanami knew that Gokudera hadn’t drifted back to sleep; his eyes were closed, but she could sense that he was still awake. After a few moments, Izanami spoke.  
“What should I do…?” she murmured. “You know, I’ve fucked up pretty badly in the past.”  
“I know.”  
“I’ve hurt people’s feelings and bodies, but I’ve never felt that bad about it.” Izanami said. “But here I am… Feeling like a complete and utter douche.”  
Gokudera propped himself up and sleepily looked at Izanami.  
“I’m not really sure what to do now. This was a huge mistake and I’m knee deep in the bullshit.” she muttered. “Hitos- Doctor Sato probably doesn’t even want to hear my apologies, let alone hear me talk…”  
“It’s not that he doesn’t want apologies. He doesn’t want drunk Izanami apologies.” Gokudera replied. The Storm Guardian motioned for the doctor to pass him a cigarette and she obliged. Gokudera took a long drag from the cigarette before continuing on.  
“He wants a sincere apology, not the half-baked, shit-faced crap you gave him last night.” Gokudera murmured, exhaling a cloud of smoke. “Just show him that you care.”  
“How do you do that?”  
“It’d be better if the idea came from you. How do you show people you care?”  
“I get plastered with them and smoke.”  
“That’s literally the worst idea I’ve ever heard.”  
“Hey, I never said I was an expert at apologizing.” Izanami stated. “What do you suggest?”  
“What I suggest-” Gokudera swung his legs off the edge of the couch. “-is that we get washed up and go eat breakfast. Maybe then you’ll think of some idea that isn’t complete shit.”

*~*~*~*~*

“Buying him a tube of sword polish.”  
“No.”  
“Buying him a set of up to date medical encyclopedias.”  
“No!”  
“Ooh, serenading him with a tuba!”  
“Fuck no!”  
Gokudera looked at Izanami with disdain while she blankly stared back at him. The two of them sat in the cafeteria of the base. Gokudera was making his way through his food, but when Izanami started telling him the ideas she had come up with, he started losing his appetite.  
“What’s wrong with my ideas?” Izanami asked before shoveling a slice of ham into her mouth.  
“What’s wrong is that they’re all terrible!” Gokudera said, gently placing his utensils down on his plate.  
“A tuba serenade is a bad idea?”  
“Yes!”  
“I would just like to remind you that I used to play a kickass tuba back in high school.”  
“ ‘Kickass’ and ‘tuba’ don’t belong next to each other in a sentence.”  
“It does when Izanami Tanaka is playing.” she said. Gokudera let out an exasperated sigh.  
“What? You’ve heard me playing in my prime. You know how great I was. And still am.”  
“That’s beside the point. Serenading somebody with a tuba is just a bad idea.” Gokudera stated. “Just trust me on this, will you?”  
“Fine. Whatever.” Izanami said. “Problem is that that’s all my ideas.”  
“Okay. How about this? We start with the basics.” Gokudera said. “Like, what’s his favorite food? What’s his favorite color? What’s his favorite hobby?”  
“He doesn’t have a favorite food, but he does love this cheap ass blueberry gum that he buys at the convenience store.” Izanami said. “His favorite color is blue. As for hobbies, he does a lot of homemaking activities. He likes cooking, cleaning, gardening, flower arranging, knitting. The whole shebang.”  
“Flower arranging and knitting?”  
“His mother was a florist so he just kind of picked up flower arranging.” Izanami said. “As for the knitting, I’m not sure why he started, but he’s great at it. He knitted me a scarf a few winters back. Still have it.”  
“Okay… This is a pretty interesting list to work with…” Gokudera muttered.  
“I don’t know what to do with it.” Izanami said. “I could try to do all of that for him, but it’d just come out shitty.”  
“It doesn’t have to be perfect. It just has to be heartfelt.” Gokudera explained.  
“So… I should knit him a scarf and serenade him with a tuba?”  
Gokudera’s expression went blank.  
“Let’s just… stay quiet and finish this meal.”  
“Fine. Can I go to work with you and bounce ideas off you?”  
“Hell no.”  
“Well, I have to get Ryohei’s blood sample. I’m coming with you anyways.”  
“Fuck no.”  
“Fine, then I’ll just talk to you through this meal. And ramble through the next one and the one after that.” Izanami said. She lightly tapped her chin. “Come to think of it, why don’t I just talk about this for the rest of my trip?”  
Gokudera felt a part of his soul die at the sound of Izanami’s words.

*~*~*~*~*

Hitoshi lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling. He was exhausted. His night had been restless. He thought he’d be okay after telling Izanami off, but he felt weird. Was he feeling… guilty?  
“No!” he thought to himself. There was no way in hell he’d feel bad about telling her off. Izanami had been horrible to him. She had had that speech coming... But did he really have to go so far and say they weren’t friends?  
Hitoshi groaned and yanked the the thick duvet over his head. He really didn’t want to think about this right now. He just wanted to get some sleep.  
His phone rang and Hitoshi yelled angrily. The swordsman reached for his phone and answered it.  
“What?!”  
“Oh, did I call at a bad time, Doctor Sato?”  
Hitoshi immediately felt like crap hearing Tsuna’s voice on the other line.  
“Ah, I didn’t know it was you, Boss. Sorry.”  
“It’s okay. I heard you had a really rough night. I was kind of expecting an angry response.” Tsuna murmured with a chuckle.  
“Yeah…”  
A brief silence fell over the pair, before Tsuna started speaking.  
“Hey, I know I’m your boss, but I’m also your friend, Doctor Sato.” Tsuna said. “If you need to talk, I’m here to listen.”  
“Thanks, Boss. I appreciate it.” Hitoshi replied.  
“Please keep me posted.” Tsuna said.  
“Will do, Boss.”  
“Okay, I’ll let you go. You sound like you’re tired.” Tsuna said. “Try to get some sleep.”  
“Will do. Bye, Boss.”  
“Bye.”  
Hitoshi hung up the phone and rolled over. He felt exhausted and shitty. Pulling the bedspread over his head, Hitoshi decided that he’d just stay in bed for the day. 

*~*~*~*~*

After a silent breakfast and another round of light coercion, Gokudera finally agreed to bring Izanami to the Varia Base with him. After another barrage of horrendous ideas and a long car ride through the countryside, the duo finally arrived at the Varia Headquarters. Izanami quieted down as she gazed at the expansive mansion the Varia called home.  
“Damn, Xanxus and his squad are living large.” the ebony female said as Gokudera drove up the winding driveway.  
“Just make sure you don’t piss Xanxus off.” Gokudera said.  
“Now, why would I ever do that?”  
“I’m not even going to justify that with a response…”  
Gokudera parked the car in front the white staircase leading up to the base. Standing on the bottom step with a broad smile on his face was the Sun Guardian.  
“Izanami!” Ryohei yelled, holding his arms open as the doctor and bomber stepped out of the car.  
“Ryohei!” Izanami shouted as she walked in for a hug.  
“Dear God…” Gokudera murmured as he watched Ryohei and Izanami squeeze each other.  
“It’s nice to see you when you’re not drunk!”  
“It’s nice to see you when I’m not drunk!”  
“Let’s just get this over with…” Gokudera sighed as he walked past the pair. Ryohei and Izanami broke the embrace and followed behind Gokudera.  
“What’s eating Octopus Head?”  
“Ah, he just refuses to give in to the allure of a tuba.”  
“But tubas are the most extreme instrument there is!”  
“Right? I was trying to tell him that, but he just won’t give in to how great they are.”  
Gokudera held in a groan as the trio reached the large wooden doors of the mansion and opened them.  
“The Varia have it made.” Izanami said as she looked around. The three Vongola employees made their way up the enormous hallway, passing by enormous oak doors. The maroon walls were largely devoid of decoration, save for a few weapons and clocks. At the far end of the hallway stood a spiral staircase that branched off in two directions at the top. The group made their way up the flight of stairs and paced into a sitting room.  
“So… where’s Papa Xanxus?” Izanami asked as she plopped down on a sofa.  
“More than likely, he’s sleeping in. Again.” Gokudera said, a hint of irritability in his voice. “By the way, never call him Papa Xanxus again.”  
“Not going to wake him up?” Izanami questioned.  
“Fuck no.” Gokudera said. “We asked somebody to wake him up while we were driving over here one time. By the time we got here, he had thrown that person out on the lawn from the third story and was going on a rampage.”  
“We managed to save the mansion, though!” Ryohei commented.  
“ ‘Save the mansion.’ ?”  
“Yeah, he had set fire to half of it already, but we managed to put it out!” Ryohei said.  
“Well, since you two have some time to spare, Ryohei can help solve my problem.” Izanami said.  
“Problem? You mean that whole situation with Sato?” Ryohei asked.  
“Yep, the very one. Hayato thinks that my ideas aren’t good.” Izanami said. “Do you know how to win a friend back?”  
“I know Kyoko says that, if you want to win a friend back, you have to fight them!” Ryohei said, pumping a fist in the air as he suddenly getting riled up. “FIGHT HIM TO THE EXTREME! HE HAS TO ACCEPT YOUR FRIENDSHIP AFTER THAT!”  
Gokudera rolled his eyes. He was thankful that Izanami had more sense than-  
“So I just have to fight him and we’ll be friends again?” Izanami asked, perking up slightly. Another part of Gokudera’s soul died.  
“YES!” Ryohei screamed.  
“No!”  
“NO!”  
“You’re confusing people, Turf Top! Shut up!”  
Gokudera let out an exasperated sigh.  
“Look, you don’t have to physically fight him to make everything right. Again, just show that you care about his friendship. In a nonviolent way.” Gokudera cast an annoyed glance at Ryohei as the words left his mouth. “And the saying is that you have to ‘fight for your friendship’, not ‘fight them for their friendship.’ “  
“Really?! No wonder that one guy stopped talking to me!” Ryohei laughed.  
“You… You’re not giving me a lot to work with, Hayato.” Izanami said. “First you shoot down the tuba serenade, now you shoot down my fight with Hitoshi?”  
“A tuba serenade?! That sounds awesome!” Ryohei said.  
“Why the hell are you so focused on that fucking tuba serenade?!”  
The three Vongola members quickly launched into an incoherent discussion, all of their voices overlapping one another. Izanami was loudly prattling off more of her ideas, a number of which still included a tuba serenade. Ryohei was laughing and talking about an extreme boxing match he had with somebody to try to be friends again. Gokudera was yelling about how stupid tubas were and how they have no place in repairing friendships. Their voices grew louder and louder.  
“Scuba diving and lunch! And a tuba serenade!”  
“We fought and I accidentally knocked him out!”  
“WHEN HAVE YOU EVER HEARD SOMEBODY USE A TUBA FOR ANYTHING?!”  
“Candlelit dinner and a gift!”  
“We’re friends now, but I guess I really messed up! Ha ha ha ha!”  
“IF I HEAR ONE MORE THING ABOUT A FUCKI- Wait, what did you say?”  
The three of them fell silent. Izanami pointed at Ryohei. Gokudera shook his head no. Izanami pointed to herself. Gokudera nodded.  
“Candlelit dinner and a gift?”  
“That’s the most normal idea you’ve had so far. That could actually work.” Gokudera said softly. “Build off of that. What’s the dinner going to be like? What’s the gift going to be?”  
“The dinner will be… homemade. I think I could make spaghetti or something.”  
“Okay. Keep going.”  
“The gift will be… his favorite flowers and his gum. I could probably get it shipped here.”  
“All right. This could actually work.” Gokudera murmured.  
“Do you think you could play the piano? Since you hate the tuba serenade?”  
“Wait, I never sign-”  
“That sounds like a great idea!” Ryohei chimed in.  
“Right? I think it’ll be a great touch!”  
“But I neve-”  
“Hey, Ryohei, could you drive me back to the base? I need to get your blood sample anyways.”  
“Wait, you can’t just-!”  
“Sure! Let’s go!”  
“See you in a bit, Hayato!”  
Izanami and Ryohei promptly stood up and exited the room, chatting about what Izanami’s plans, leaving a confused and irritated Gokudera behind.  
“Those idiots…”  
“WHO’S THE PIECE OF TRASH THAT’S BEEN SCREAMING?!”  
Gokudera felt dread wash over him as he heard Xanxus’s yell ring throughout the mansion.  
“Fuck…”

*~*~*~*

It had been a couple days since Hitoshi had interacted with Izanami. The swordsman had seen her from time to time, traveling up and down the halls with Ryohei or Gokudera. Ryohei and her would be excitedly chatting while running to their destination. Gokudera and her would be walking, speaking in hushed tones that usually ended with Gokudera scolding her about something, usually tubas for some reason.  
He was a little peeved whenever he saw them walking. Izanami had moved on from his friendship pretty easily. And here he was, feeling like crap as he paced around base. He knew he was justified in what he had said to Izanami. He had been telling himself that since they arrived in Italy. Hitoshi just couldn’t shake that negative feeling.  
“Maybe I should just head home…” Hitoshi muttered to himself. Their tickets didn’t have them returning for three more days, but he was positive he could get one back sooner.  
“It’s probably for the best…”  
“Hey! Sato!”  
Hitoshi rolled his eyes at the sound of Ryohei’s voice running up to him. He didn’t hate Ryohei, but he certainly didn’t feel like dealing with the Sun Guardian’s energetic personality.  
“Hey, Sasagawa. What do you need?” Hitoshi asked, turning towards Ryohei as he skidded to a stop.  
“You should come with me!” Ryohei said excitedly.  
“Why?”  
Ryohei paused momentarily, staring absentmindedly into a space, before snapping his fingers in realization.  
“There’s a uh… an extreme medical situation in a room!” the Sun Guardian exclaimed. Hitoshi stared at Ryohei skeptically.  
“Are you sure?” the doctor asked. Ryohei nodded.  
“Yeah, there’s health problems in a room up the hall!” Ryohei said as he placed his on Hitoshi’s shoulders and urged the doctor forward.  
“Sasagawa, where are we going?” Hitoshi asked, growing more irritated the more Ryohei pushed him forward.  
“We’re going to the room! Somebody needs a doctor!”  
“Who?”  
“A person who is a person!”  
“What?”  
“Just trust me!”  
“Sasagawa, I’m not in the mood for this.”  
“Just trust me!”  
After a brief back and forth as they traveled up the hall, Ryohei paused and glanced around. Hitoshi did the same.  
“It’s in… this room!” Ryohei said before yanking open the door next to them and shoving Hitoshi inside. The Sun Guardian quickly slammed the door shut  
“What the hell, Sasagawa?!” Hitoshi shouted as he quickly turned around to bang on the thick piece of mahogany. The doctor paused when he realized that a piano was playing in the background.  
“Good. You actually made it.”  
Hitoshi whipped around to see Izanami standing in the center of the dimly lit room. Even in the low lighting, Hitoshi could tell she had cleaned up. Her bun was properly pulled back for once and her lab coat and skirt had been swapped for a lovely blue dress. She held a giant bouquet of flowers in her hands. Behind her was a table for two that was illuminated by candlelight. Gokudera sat at a piano in the corner of the room, playing a soft tune. Hitoshi was stunned.  
“What’s going on…?” he murmured. Izanami stepped forward and held out the bouquet.  
“An apology.” she replied as she urged Hitoshi to take the bouquet. The male doctor gently grabbed the flowers, looking them over.  
“These are-”  
“-your favorites. Raspberry and golden double-flowered zinnias.” Izanami said. “I actually had to call your mom to make sure I had it right.”  
Hitoshi continued to look over the bouquet and saw a small packet in the center. He eased it out and read the cover.  
“Blueberry gum?” he murmured.  
“Yeah. I couldn’t get that convenience store gum you like here on such short notice, so I had to improvise a little.” Izanami said. “It’s from some uppity Italian confectionery, so it should still be good.”  
Hitoshi looked over everything in a stupefied silence. It was all so surreal. Izanami was never one to give out gifts.  
After a few moments of silence, Izanami decided to speak up.  
“Hito- Doctor Sato… I… I really fucked up.” she started quietly. “I fucked up to phenomenal levels. I shouldn’t have done what I did. Hurting Lambo, threatening you, hurting you…”  
Izanami cleared her throat and continued.  
“Look, I’m complete shit at admitting when I’m wrong and I’m even worse at apologizing. I did all this-” Izanami motioned around her. “-because I just wanted to let you know that I’m… I’m sorry. I’m really sorry. I’m a shitty person and friend and you didn’t deserve what I did to you. Hell, Lambo didn’t deserve it either. I just… would really like it if you could keep putting up with the shit show that is Izanami Tanaka and be my friend again. I don’t care what else I have to do to make it up to you, I just… I just need you.”  
By the the time she had finished speaking, the room had gone silent. Gokudera had stopped the piano. Izanami waited with bated breath to hear what Hitoshi had to say. Hitoshi was too dazed to speak. The first person to talk after a couple of minutes of silence was Izanami.  
“Doctor Sato…?”  
Hitoshi didn’t say anything as a tear rolled down his cheek. Izanami immediately began to panic.  
“Wait! You’re not supposed to cry! You’re supposed to be happy! Or angry!” Izanami said. “Hey, if I played you a song on my tuba, would that make you feel better? I know the Super Mario The-”  
Hitoshi quickly pulled Izanami into a hug, cutting off the end of her sentence. Izanami was shocked, but after a the initial surprise wore off, she slowly wrapped her arms around Hitoshi’s torso.  
“This is enough.” Hitoshi murmured. “This is more than enough for an apology.”  
“Do… Do you forgive me?” Izanami breathed.  
“Yeah… I forgive you.” Hitoshi said.  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I’m sorry, too.”  
“But you didn’t do anything wrong.”  
“I was an ass in my own right.”  
Hitoshi and Izanami pulled apart. Hitoshi’s cheeks were tear stained.  
“Thanks for this.” he said.  
“We good?” Izanami asked.  
“We good.” Hitoshi said with a smile.  
A loud whooping noise and the phrase “TO THE EXTREME!” emitted from the other side of the room’s door. Gokudera took it as his cue to exit.  
“If you’ll excuse me…” the Storm Guardian said quickly. Gokudera promptly left the room and shut the doors behind him. An exclamation of “Shut the fuck up, Turf Top!” sounded before Gokudera and Ryohei’s voices could be heard arguing up the hall. Hitoshi and Izanami chuckled.  
“Well, even though those two are gone, I still have some things planned.” Izanami said.  
“What? There’s more?” Hitoshi asked. Izanami nodded.  
“Yep, I made spaghetti.”  
“You made spaghetti?”  
Izanami paused.  
“Well… I did my best.”  
“You burnt it, didn’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
Hitoshi laughed.  
“Same ol’ Doc.” he said, a smirk on his face. “Since you put so much effort into everything, the least I can do is make us something edible.”  
Izanami smiled back.  
“I’d like that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Target 7: Takeshi Yamamoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! Chapter 8! I'm really happy with the way this series is going, but it's going to be coming to a close soon! I'm not sure if I'm going to end Izanami and Hitoshi's adventures here. I'm considering continuing with the Varia. Feel free to let me know your thoughts!  
> Anyways, please enjoy this chapter! Thank you for reading!

“So, I’m barely conscious and Doc is dragging my ass up the hall and we get to the bathroom.”  
“And I tell Hitoshi that we’re going to get our lives together in 30 minutes. We go our separate ways. Everything is okay.”  
“At least we thought it was okay. I finish getting ready, take two steps out of the bathroom, and BAM!”  
“Hitoshi’s flying into the wall and Hibari is coming at me now!”  
Izanami and Hitoshi continued to go back and forth, recounting the incident with Hibari to Gokudera and Ryohei. All four of them had gathered to eat breakfast and chat when the discussion changed to how the Vongola Annual Report was coming along. Hitoshi and Izanami initially made the report out to seem like it wasn’t a big deal. However, after Gokudera scoffed and told them that the feud the pair ended last night proved otherwise, the stories of the various blood sample collections started to pour out. By the end of their tale, Gokudera looked slightly mortified and Ryohei was laughing.  
“How do you put up with all this bullshit?” Gokudera asked Hitoshi while he took the wrapper off a muffin.  
“It’s a gift.” Hitoshi replied, sipping a mug of coffee.  
“Izanami! Give me some tips on how to fight Hibari!” Ryohei exclaimed through a mouthful of food. “How did you fend him off for so long?!”  
“Well, Hitoshi sacrificing himself helped a lot.” Izanami said as she cut a piece of her Belgian waffles. “The key to success is how many bodies you’re willing to throw at Hibari.”  
“Hey, don’t peddle him that crap.” Hitoshi said, nudging his colleague. Izanami chuckled.  
“It’s just a joke. Besides, Ryohei would never fight somebody if it wasn’t one on one.” she said.  
“Wait, I have one question.” Gokudera said.  
“What?” the three other Vongola employees chimed at the same time.  
“You never went into detail on how the fight ended. You just said that Hibari ended up stopping.” Gokudera commented. “That guy doesn’t stop for anything. So what did you do to make him stop?”  
All three males turned to Izanami. The ebony woman shrugged.  
“Hibari just wasn’t kinky enough to continue.” she said nonchalantly.  
“WHAT?!” shouted the trio of men. A catchy ringtone chimed and Izanami whipped her cell phone out of her lab coat pocket.  
“Is that… the Galaga theme?” Hitoshi asked.  
“You bet your ass it is.” Izanami replied before accepting the call. “Izanami Tanaka, Head Doctor of the Vongola speaking.”  
“Oooh, so official~. I like it.”  
Izanami groaned when she heard Shamal’s voice on the other line.  
“What do you want, Shamal?” she said as she stood to her feet and left the table. Gokudera and Hitoshi exchanged concerned looks as the Izanami moved out of earshot.  
“I just wanted to let you know that I figured out which restaurant we’re going to when you get back~!”  
“Slow your roll, Shamal. You haven’t given me Mukuro’s location yet.”  
“Don’t worry, sweetheart. I have his coordinates. I even have one of my Trident Mosquitoes following him just in case he decides to move around.” Shamal said. “So, the restaurant is-”  
“I’m not just going to agree to go with you.” Izanami cut in. “What if you’re lying?”  
“Now, now, why would I lie to my dear Izanami?”  
“To get in my pants.”  
“Fair, but I’m not one to lie when it comes to love.”  
“If that’s what you want to call this clusterfuck of hate and one-sided emotions, all right.”  
“I’ll send you the coordinates now and update you on his movements.” Shamal said. “Since you’re not in the mood, I’ll tell you about that restaurant later.”  
“Thank you.” Izanami said.  
“You should go to a boutique to pick out an outfit while you’re in Italy. I know a store that will give you a nice discount if you tell them my name.”  
Izanami rolled her eyes.  
“I really don’t have time for your nonsense or shopping…” she said.  
“Make sure that dress is short.”  
“Bite me.”  
“That’s the plan, babe.”  
Izanami quickly hung up the phone and stowed it away in her pocket. She returned to the table and sat down. Gokudera and Hitoshi stared at her expectantly.  
“Well?” Hitoshi said. Izanami gave him a quizzical look.  
“ ‘Well’ what?” she responded.  
“What did Shamal want?” Gokudera asked.  
“He was giving me info on Mukuro’s location. Shamal said he found him, but I’m skeptical.” Izanami said. “Mukuro isn’t just ‘found’.”  
“What did you have to do to get that out of Shamal?” Gokudera asked. The three males turned to Izanami. Izanami shrugged.  
“Just have to go out with him.”  
“WHAT?!” Gokudera and Hitoshi yelled.  
“It’s no big deal.” Izanami said. “Just have to put up with him for one evening.”  
“Why would you ever agree to that?!” Gokudera asked.  
“He’s a complete pervert!” Hitoshi shouted.  
“We have bigger things to worry about than three or four hours with some geezer.” Izanami said calmly. “For example, where the hell is Takeshi? I need his blood sample, too.”  
“How does being kinky help you beat Hibari?!” Ryohei exclaimed.  
The three men at the table began talking at once. However, before the conversation turned into a completely unintelligible mess, Izanami slammed her hand down on the table and everybody fell silent.  
“Everybody needs to shut the hell up and let me speak.” she said. “Now, I am aware that I am dealing with some dirty old man-” Izanami glanced at Hitoshi. “-but I was and still am on a very tight schedule with this report. It took me two months to find Mukuro once. There was no way I was going to find him in two weeks without some help, no matter how unsavory it was. That’s the only reason I agreed to this.” Izanami turned to Gokudera. “Now, aside from Mukuro, the only other blood sample I’m missing is Takeshi’s. Where is he now?”  
Gokudera and Ryohei were both going to answer when Izanami held up her hand.  
“One at a time. Ryohei, you go.” she said.  
“He’s scouting out a rival mafia’s base right now!” Ryohei said.  
“When is he going to be back?” Izanami asked.  
“Three days from now!” Ryohei answered.  
“Damn. Hitoshi and I have to leave in two days…” Izanami asked. “What exactly is he trying to do?”  
“Well, we got some intel that says this supposed Mafia family has been hurting the locals of a town nearby.” Gokudera said. “The Tenth wanted to see if there was some truth to this info before he acted on it. That’s why Yamamoto is looking into their organization.”  
“Well, it looks like there’s only one way to deal with this.” Izanami said.  
“How?” Hitoshi asked.  
“Hitoshi and I are going to meet him wherever he’s at and get that blood sample.” Izanami declared.  
“YES!” Ryohei shouted.  
“No!” Hitoshi exclaimed.  
“NO!” Ryohei yelled.  
“What?” Hitoshi said, giving a confused look to the Sun Guardian.  
“You have the shittiest ideas.” Gokudera murmured to Izanami.  
“Gotta do it for the report. This is the biggest report of the year and I’m not going to look like an ass in front of the Tenth.” Izanami said.  
“That’s too late…” Gokudera muttered.  
“I don’t think we should go.” Hitoshi said defiantly.  
“Why not?” Izanami questioned. “I thought you wanted to get this done, too.”  
“I do, I just-” Hitoshi lowered his voice. “-really dislike Yamamoto.”  
“I second that.” Gokudera said.  
“Yamamoto’s not that bad!” Ryohei said.  
“He’s the worst. Do you know how many times I’ve gotten attacked because of him looking a little like me?” Hitoshi said.  
“ ‘A little’?” Gokudera said.  
“You two are practically twins!” Ryohei commented.  
“Look, Hitoshi, you have to put that aside.” Izanami said. “We need that blood sample.”  
“You can’t just charge into somebody else’s mission.” Gokudera stated. “You’ll blow his cover.”  
“Don’t worry about it. I’m incredibly careful.” Izanami said. Gokudera and Hitoshi exchanged skeptical glances. “Hey, Ryohei, could you drive us there?”  
“Heck yeah! Let’s go to the extreme!”  
Ryohei and Izanami left the table, happily chatting and getting pumped about finding Yamamoto. Gokudera and Hitoshi stared blankly at one another.  
“They have no idea where we’re going…” Hitoshi murmured.  
“I’ll help Turf Top get Yamamoto’s location …” Gokudera muttered.  
“This is going to be a shit show...”  
“I’ll inform the Tenth…”

*~*~*~*~*

The three of them hastily threw together their group. Izanami was somehow able to contact Yamamoto. With Gokudera’s assistance, Ryohei found a map and plotted out their route. Meanwhile, Hitoshi prepared the medical kit he knew he’d probably have to utilize at some point in the mission. They debated whether or not to change from their usual clothes into athletic gear, Hitoshi battling hard to get them to swap their clothes. However, as Izanami stated, “If we end up fighting them, they gotta know who’s hitting them and that the people who are hitting them have style.”, so they opted to wear what they always wore, with the only change being Izanami swapping her heels for boots.  
Now, Izanami, Ryohei, and Hitoshi were on their way to meet Yamamoto. They had ditched their car on a back road so they wouldn’t be heard when they approached. They were currently fighting through branches to reach their rendezvous point with the Rain Guardian.  
“So who are these people Takeshi is watching?” Izanami asked as she looked at their map. “We’re supposed to take a right somewhere soon… Or maybe a left?”  
“They claim to be a smaller family under the Gambino Family of New York.” Ryohei stated, snapping branches out of their way in the front. “They’re called the Giordano Family.”  
“Do they actually have a connection with the Gambino Family?” Hitoshi asked from the rear, adjusting the medical kit and sword on his shoulder.  
“We’re not sure actually.” Ryohei answered. “We tried getting in touch with the boss of the Gambino Family, but we haven’t heard back yet.”  
“How long have the Giordano been a problem?” Hitoshi questioned.  
“Not long. Only been a week or so since the rumors reached us, but Tsuna wanted to nip this in the bud as soon as possible.” Ryohei stated. “Can’t have another Mafia family causing problems for innocent people, especially if they want to call us an ally.”  
“I doubt a group as well known as the Gambinos would be involved with some small fries causing trouble in the heartland of Mafia territory.” Izanami said, still analyzing the map. “Okay, if I have this correct, if we take a left, we’ll either be running into Takeshi… or falling off a cliff.”  
“Give me that!” Hitoshi said, snatching the map from the ebony female. He glanced over it. “Okay, Sasagawa, go straight for 11 more meters then take a right.”  
“Right!” Ryohei said as he began to clear their path more enthusiastically.  
“Psh, that’s exactly what I said.” Izanami said. Hitoshi rolled his eyes.  
Following Hitoshi’s instructions, the trio eventually found a clearing. Sitting on a rock in the clearing was none other than Takeshi Yamamoto.  
“Hey, you guys.” Yamamoto said as he waved. “Glad you all made it!”  
Ryohei excitedly shouted a greeting while Hitoshi only grunted.  
“Takeshi!” Izanami said as she approached Yamamoto, her arms spread wide. Yamamoto stood to his feet and hugged her. “Glad to be here. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you. Holding it together?”  
“Yeah. Haven’t had a major injury since the last time I came to your office.” Yamamoto replied.  
“Impressive. So I’m assuming that the patches on the multiple sword wounds are holding together?” Izanami asked.  
“Yep! You did great work on-”  
Hitoshi coughed loudly, immediately quieting down Izanami and Yamamoto.  
“I hate to interrupt, but we have things to do.” the male doctor said.  
“Damn, Hitoshi. Who put the stick up your ass?” Izanami commented.  
“It’s okay. Sato has a point.” Yamamoto said. “Let’s focus on what we’re here for.”  
Izanami shrugged.  
“Fine. Well, me and Hitoshi are out here to get your blood sample. And Ryohei’s only out here because he’s the badass friend none of us deserve.”  
The female doctor and Sun Guardian shared a brief fist bump.  
“Anyways, can we get your blood sample? We’ll be on our way and out of your hair in no time.” Izanami said.  
“Sure, that sounds fine to m-”  
“LET GO OF ME!”  
“HELP! ANYBODY!”  
There was a sickening crack that everybody recognized as a gun against a skull. A deep voice sounded.  
“SHUT UP AND KEEP MOVING!”  
The four Vongola employees immediately ran to look at the source of the screams. Peeking through some trees, they saw a windowless, stone fortress. A number of men in suits were pushing women out of cars and into the fortress. One of the suited men was picking up a woman off the ground, her black hair colored by vibrant red blood. The group made its way into the expansive estate, disappearing behind huge wooden doors.  
“So… We’re going to murder them all, right?” Izanami murmured.  
“We’re going to kick their asses to the extreme!” Ryohei said.  
“Let’s do this.” Izanami said.  
Izanami and Ryohei began to move, but Yamamoto and Hitoshi held them back.  
“We need to come up with a plan first.” Yamamoto and Hitoshi said together. Yamamoto chuckled and Hitoshi sighed.  
“Anyways, we can’t just charge in. We don’t know what’s going on in that building and we’d be putting all those women in danger.” Hitoshi stated. “We don’t even know for sure who they are.”  
“They were definitely from the Giordano Family. I’ve seen them coming and going these past few days.” Yamamoto stated.  
“Have an idea what the inside of the base looks like?” Ryohei asked.  
“There’s three entrances. The one we just saw is the back entry. There’s another in the front and a service entry on the left side.” Yamamoto stated. “As for the inside, I wasn’t able to get a good look.”  
“Which entrance has the most traffic?” Hitoshi questioned.  
“I normally see more people going in and out of the back entrance.” Yamamoto replied.  
“Then the plan is simple. We split up. One person can go through the front and create a diversion. Meanwhile, the other three can go through the back and side entrances. Two people should probably go through the back entrance since that’s where those jackasses were at. If you find anything, phone the other group.” Izanami said. “Seems simple to me.”  
“Sounds pretty good to me.” Yamamoto stated. “You really think we’ll be able to phone each other in there?”  
“I think so. They looked too stupid to block cell phone service.” Izanami stated.  
“The more important question is how are we going to split up?” Hitoshi said.  
“I’m taking the front!” Ryohei shouted.  
“I’ll take the side.” Izanami said.  
“I guess me and Sato will take the back.” Yamamoto said, grinning at Hitoshi. Hitoshi’s face fell immediately.  
“Wait, no.” Hitoshi muttered. Izanami and Ryohei started towards their positions. Hitoshi grabbed Izanami’s wrist. Izanami turned around, her confused indigo orbs meeting his tense green eyes.  
“Wait, Doc, please. You can’t leave me here with this guy.” Hitoshi said. “Could you come with me instead?”  
“Hitoshi, just go with Takeshi. You guys will get along if you give it a chance.” Izanami said. “Think of this as a bonding moment.”  
“Please, Doc, please.”  
“Hitoshi, this is for your own good.” Izanami said, gently slipping his hand off her arm. “Good luck.”  
Izanami began to walk away.  
“Doc. Doc!” Hitoshi called as her form retreated into the woods. Izanami threw up a peace sign and vanished.  
“It looks like we’re stuck together for awhile.” Yamamoto said.  
“Great…” Hitoshi murmured.  
The Vongola employees went off to their separate stations. Hitoshi stayed silent, not wanting to interact with the Rain Guardian. Yamamoto could sense the tension between the two of them, but still wanted to make an effort to at least have a conversation with Hitoshi.  
“So… how are you, Sato?” Yamamoto asked.  
“Fine. Better if you were quiet.” Hitoshi said bluntly. Yamamoto was taken back, but didn’t let Hitoshi’s icy attitude deter him.  
The two swordsmen took their positions outside the giant wooden doors of the back entrance, swords drawn.  
“I wonder when Senpai will give the signal…” Yamamoto murmured. Seconds later, an explosion sounded and Ryohei’s voice rang through the air, yelling, “FIGHT ME TO THE EXTREME!”  
“I guess that’s our signal.” Yamamoto said. Hitoshi stepped forward and sliced through the wooden doors in one stroke.  
“Wow, that was pretty impressive.” Yamamoto said.  
“It’s just a wooden door.” Hitoshi grumbled as they stepped inside. They entered a cold, dark hallway barely lit by periodic torches. They began moving forward, padding up the long red rug that went up the hallway’s center, entering the winding hallways of the estate.  
“You know, I’ve never partnered up with you in a fight.” Yamamoto commented.  
“Let’s keep it that way.” Hitoshi quipped. Yamamoto continued on, ignoring Hitoshi’s snarky remark.  
“I’ve fought side by side with all the Guardians, Tsuna, even Izanami, but never you.”  
“You fought together with the Doc?” Hitoshi questioned. Yamamoto smiled, happy that he finally managed to peak Hitoshi’s interest.  
“Yeah, it was a while back. She was a second year at Namimori High and I was in my last year at Namimori Middle.” Yamamoto recalled. “She came to my dad’s sushi shop almost every Friday. I did my best to talk to her, but she was pretty standoffish. But one Friday, when my dad was out running an errand and it was just me and her in the shop, these pack of guys with a grudge came in. Let’s turn up that hallway. I think I hear noise.”  
Yamamoto and Hitoshi walked off into a side hallway and continued on their way.  
“Anyways, I think these guys were angry about being beat in a baseball tournament by me and my team. There were five or six of them with baseball bats and pipes. I told Izanami she should leave. I didn’t want to get her involved, but she reaches across the bar, grabs my dad’s sushi knives, and she starts hurling them at the group. She manages to clip one or two of them. Then, she jumps at the leader of the group. I hop over the counter to help and we’re all fighting. It’s an all out brawl and Izanami was holding her ground better than I expected.” Yamamoto said. “After a few minutes, my dad walks in with Reborn, Tsuna, and the rest of the crew. My dad and Reborn immediately break it up. I’m bloody and bruised and Izanami is bleeding, too, and she had a black eye.”  
“The noises get louder in that direction…” Hitoshi murmured, changing their direction. “Please continue.”  
“So, Reborn handles those guys and my dad is livid at me.”  
“At you?”  
“Yeah, he was angry that I let a girl fight for me and get hurt. He had me bowing an apology to Izanami for at least 30 minutes.” Yamamoto chuckled. “The rest was history. She started hanging out with everybody after that.”  
“I’ve never heard the full story…” Hitoshi muttered. “Doc never went into detail about how she met everyone.”  
“Yeah, she’s normally pretty secretive.” Yamamoto said.  
“You’re telling me…”  
“Did one of her secrets get you into this?” Yamamoto asked. “The Mafia, I mean?”  
“Yeah, you can say that.”  
“Are you going to talk about it?”  
“I-”  
The duo fell silent when they heard muffled shouting. They looked around.  
“The noises were coming from that room…” Yamamoto said, walking up to two thick wooden doors. He turned back and glanced at Yamamoto. “You ready?”  
Hitoshi nodded as he held up his sword. Yamamoto gave a quick countdown and pushed the doors open. The duo was expecting at least some resistance, but when they opened the doors, the only people inside were the females that had been corralled inside earlier. The women stared at the pair with shock and fear in their eyes.  
“That’s weird. There should be at least some security…” Hitoshi murmured.  
“Since they just came in, I don’t think this is a trap.” Yamamoto said. “Let’s focus on getting these women out of here.”  
Hitoshi and Yamamoto assured the group of women that they were safe and could follow the swordsmen to the exit in Italian. The scared expressions immediately returned to relief as the women jumped to their feet and began rushing out of the room. Towards the back of the pack was a teenage girl moving slowly, hobbling from attempting to support the weight of an unconscious lady. From the dried blood plastered on the comatose female’s forehead, the pair could tell that it was the injured woman from earlier. Yamamoto walked over and lifted the unconscious female onto his back, telling the girl that he was there to help.  
“Wait, Yamamoto.” Hitoshi said.  
The Rain Guardian smiled as he turned to look at Hitoshi.  
“Wow, that’s the first time you’ve called me by my name!” Yamamoto said. Hitoshi rolled his eyes. “What do you need?”  
“I should treat her head wound.” he said.  
“I hate to say it, but she’ll have to wait. She’s not bleeding anymore, so she’s not in danger. It’d be safer for all of us, including her, if we stayed together.” Yamamoto said.  
Hitoshi sighed.  
“I hate to say it, but you have a good point.”  
Yamamoto and Hitoshi went to the front of the group and told them all to follow closely behind. The women complied, quietly and happily chattering about being free. Hitoshi and Yamamoto silently paced in front until Yamamoto spoke up.  
“You know, you never told your story about how Izanami got you to join.” Yamamoto commented.  
“It’s not important…” Hitoshi murmured.  
“Nah, I shared my story, you share yours. How did Izanami get you to join?”  
“Well… We went through college together, but I didn’t speak with her until med school.” Hitoshi replied. “We were paired off with one another for dissection week. The first couple days were fine, but on the third day, this weird guy shows up saying he’s the instructor now. He’s hitting on all the women present, but he zeroes in on Doc. Doc isn’t bothered by it, brushes him off, but he’s persistent. I tell him to back off, but again, he doesn’t stop. The following day during a break, Doc walks off with him and I get worried, so I follow. Turns out our new instructor was Doctor Shamal and they were talking business. Serious business. They spotted me and Doctor Shamal suggests that he kills me. Doc tells him not to do that because I’m with her. My fate was sealed after that.”  
“So you’re here because of a mistake?”  
“Yep.”  
“I didn’t know that. No wonder you’re always upset.”  
“I’m not upset with being here. I’m just upset that I get confused for you.” Hitoshi said.  
“I’m still sorry about you getting attacked.” Yamamoto said.  
“I can handle the attacks. It’s the fact that everybody looks at me like I’m you.” Hitoshi replied. “Opposing Mafias think it. The Boss thinks it. The Guardians think it. Hell, even Doc probably thinks that I’m just a replacement you.”  
“Nobody views you as a replacement me, especially Izanami.” Yamamoto said. “She’ll scold me like she’s my older sister, but when it comes to you, it’s different. She speaks pretty highly of you.”  
“Yeah right. You two have this amazing story about how you all became friends.” Hitoshi scoffed. “I just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.”  
“Just because you and me became friends with Izanami in different ways doesn’t mean she cares about you less. In my opinion, she cares about you the most.”  
A surprised expression crossed Hitoshi’s face. Yamamoto simply smiled at the doctor. Before Hitoshi could say anything, a phone rang out an upbeat tune. Hitoshi immediately began digging in his pockets.  
“Is that… the Mortal Kombat theme?” Yamamoto asked.  
“Yep. It’s the Doc’s ringtone on my phone.” Hitoshi responded as he pulled his cell phone. He accepted the call. “Hey, Doc, what’s happening? Are you okay?”  
“Hey, Hitoshi. I hate to bother you, but are you free right now?” Izanami said.  
“What’s happening?”  
“Well, it seems I’ve entered a room full of Giordana employees. Thing is they’re not too happy to see me.” Izanami said.  
“WHAT?!”  
Hitoshi stopped walking. Yamamoto and the group of women also paused. The Rain Guardian looked on in concern.  
“So if you could come on over and help me out, that’d be great.”  
“Where are you?” Hitoshi asked.  
“I have no clue. It’s a big room with- Hey! Can’t you see I’m on the phone?”  
“Doc?” Hitoshi said, hearing deep angry yells in the background.  
“You could at least have some decency and wait to attack. It’s rude to interrupt- OUCH!”  
“Doc?!” Hitoshi repeated frantically when he heard glass breaking and more shouts.  
“A beer bottle, really? Have some class and just stab me. Hitoshi-”  
“Doc, what is it? Where are you? I-”  
The telltale sounds of a fight broke out on Izanami’s end. The male doctor could only make out the grunts of his colleague and the sound of hits landing.  
“Hitoshi, I’m not sure where I’m at. Just follow the screams.” Izanami said quickly. “COME AT ME, YOU FUCKS!”  
“Wait, Doc!”  
Hitoshi heard the female doctor angrily yelling before the line went dead.  
“What’s happening with Izanami?” Yamamoto asked.  
“She needs help. I have to find her.” Hitoshi said as he turned to walk away. Then, he stopped. “But we have to get these women-”  
“Don’t worry about them. I can handle it.” Yamamoto said.  
“You sure?”  
“We’re almost out of the building. We’ll be fine from here on out.” Yamamoto replied with a smile. “Go get Izanami.”  
“Thanks, Yamamoto.”  
“No problem.”  
Hitoshi sprinted off back into the depths of the estate. He listened closely and could only hear the explosions from Ryohei’s fight in the front. Hitoshi let loose an exasperated growl. Where was she?  
Hitoshi ran aimlessly, trying to hear the screams. Then, he heard it.  
“NEXT!”  
“Doc?”  
Angry shouts exploded out of a room as a large body flew into the hall Hitoshi was standing in. The sound of bullet spray and pained yells emitted from the inside.  
“Doc!” he shouted as he ran up to the room. Hitoshi came inside, sword drawn, quickly assessing the situation.  
Izanami stood in the center of the room, panting heavily. She held a knife in her right hand and a gun in her left hand. Blood dripped down her left arm, staining her lab coat; the arm looked mangled. Her hair was disheveled, plastered to the side of her head, Hitoshi assumed from the beer bottle she was hit with.  
She was surrounded by a sea of bodies and another wave of employees, primed and ready. Hitoshi estimated there was at least 30 still standing. How many people were in this family?  
Hitoshi dashed in, cutting down people so he could get to the center.  
“Doc!”  
Izanami looked over momentarily, but Hitoshi could see a glimmer of happiness in her eyes.  
“What took you so long?” she asked as Hitoshi went back to back with her.  
“I couldn’t find the room.” Hitoshi murmured as he sliced down another attacker. “Are you all right?”  
“That’s not important right now.” Izanami said, kicking somebody back before shooting them. “Let’s focus on getting out of here first.”  
Another onslaught of attacks ensued. Hitoshi easily fended off all strikes, blocking the incoming hits and bullets with his blade before cutting the assailants. Izanami did her best, slicing some and shooting others. After a few minutes, the only people that still stood in the room were Hitoshi and Izanami.  
Hitoshi turned to Izanami and pulled her into a tight embrace. Izanami winced in pain.  
“I’m so happy you’re safe, Doc.” he said.  
“Hitoshi… That hurts.” Izanami murmured. Hitoshi quickly retracted his arms.  
“Sorry, Doc…” he said. “Let me help you with that.”  
Hitoshi took off his suit jacket and tied the sleeves around Izanami’s neck, making a makeshift sling for her. He slowly eased her injured arm into the sling, Izanami hissing in pain as he did so.  
“There. That should work until we get back to base.” Hitoshi said.  
“I’m all beat up and we haven’t even found that group of women.” Izanami murmured.  
“You don’t have to worry. Yamamoto and I found them a while ago.” Hitoshi said.  
“And you didn’t call to tell me?” Izanami asked. Hitoshi gave the ebony female a confused look before realization dawned on him: he had forgotten to tell Izanami and Ryohei that they found the women.  
“Oh shit, I am so sorry, Doc, I-”  
“Do you know how many people’s asses I had to kick before you showed up? 97! 97 of those asswipes!” Izanami yelled. “I had to beat a motherfucker with another motherfucker and now you’re telling me that I could have avoided that entire situation if you or Takeshi had just called?”  
“Doc, I’m s-”  
“My fucking arm is in pieces, Hitoshi!”  
“I’m really sorry, Doc, I just-”  
“You know what? Let’s just head back to the base. I’m tired and my arm is fucked. I’m over it.” Izanami said as she began leaving the room. “We’re going back to the base.”  
“Doc, I’m really sorry.” Hitoshi murmured, following behind.  
“It’s whatever. It’s whatever.” Izanami said. “We’re going back to the base.”  
“Izanami! Sato!”  
The two doctors turned and saw Ryohei running up to them. The duo noticed that his fists were bloody.  
“Are there anymore people to fight?” the Sun Guardian asked.  
“No, we took care of them all over here.” Hitoshi replied.  
“We’re going back to the base.” Izanami said.  
“What happened with the wome-”  
“I SAID WE’RE GOING BACK TO THE BASE.” Izanami shouted. “NOW LET’S MOVE AND SHUT UP.”  
Ryohei and Hitoshi quickly fell silent, quietly trailing behind the angry Izanami. Even after reuniting with Yamamoto and the women they had rescued, the group spent the journey back to the Vongola base in silence, staying completely soundless for the duration of the trip to not piss off the injured doctor.

*~*~*~*~*

After returning to the Vongola Base, Hitoshi immediately went to work. He rolled up his sleeves and began treating the women that they rescued. Hitoshi had originally insisted that he treat Izanami first, but she demanded that they take care of everybody else before tending to her.  
Hitoshi enlisted the help of Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Ryohei to get through the sudden wave of patients. Izanami wanted to assist, but after Hitoshi caught her grimacing in pain while attempting to pick up a medical kit, he urged her to sit down and rest until he and the Guardians finished. After an hour or so, it seemed as if things were finally winding down.  
“All the women have been treated and sent home?” Hitoshi asked.  
“Yep, just finished escorting the last one.” Gokudera replied.  
“And I have your blood sample?” Hitoshi questioned.  
“Yep!” Yamamoto stated with a smile.  
“And you’re good to go, Sasagawa?” Hitoshi asked.  
“Yep! I’m healing to the extreme!” Ryohei said as he pumped both of his re-bandaged fists.  
“So that only leaves Doc.” Hitoshi said, turning to Izanami. The female doctor was slumped over in a swivel chair, snoozing, with her left arm still propped up in Hitoshi’s makeshift sling.  
“She must be worn out from today.” Yamamoto commented.  
“Unfortunately she’s going to have to wake up when I set this cast.” Hitoshi said, gently rousing his colleague. Izanami groaned as she began to rub the sleep out of her eyes.  
“Well, while Izanami is getting taken care of, we still have a few things we need to handle.” Gokudera said. “Turf Top, could you grab us all some food? I think everybody’s hungry after that mission.”  
“I’ve got it covered!” Ryohei exclaimed, leaping to his feet and exiting the room.  
“I need to go give the Tenth an update on what’s happened. Yamamoto, could you help me give an overview of everything that occurred at the Giordana Base to him?” Gokudera asked.  
“All right, I can do that.” Yamamoto said.  
Gokudera turned to Hitoshi.  
“We’ll be back in a little bit.” Gokudera said. Hitoshi nodded and the Storm and Rain Guardians also vanished.  
The male doctor turned his attention back to Izanami. Izanami winced as she sat up.  
“Let’s get you patched up.” Hitoshi said, grabbing all the supplies for Izanami’s cast.  
“Let’s get this over with.” Izanami murmured, removing the sling from around her neck. Hitoshi pulled up a stool and started to work.  
Hitoshi had to set the bone and he knew it was going to be painful. He quickly thought of something to distract her.  
“Hey, Doc, do you remember when we first started talking to one another?” Hitoshi asked. Izanami nodded.  
“How could I forget? It was dissection week and you couldn’t do the dissection worth a -FUCK!”  
Hitoshi quickly realigned the fractured bones in her arm.  
“Sorry about that, Doc.”  
“It’s fine. It had to happen.” Izanami mumbled. “Bringing up dissection week to distract me. Good trick.”  
“Best way to distract you was with a good memory.” Hitoshi said before pausing. “Do you… Do you think of it as a good memory?”  
“Of course I think of it as a good memory.” Izanami said. “I’m just surprised to hear you call it a good memory. That’s the week you got caught up in all… this-” Izanami motioned around her with her good hand. “-and started this shit show of a life.”  
“But my life isn’t a shit show.”  
Izanami stared blankly at Hitoshi.  
“You’re sitting here putting a cast on a drunk you regularly take care of after having to perform a raid on a dangerous group of people who were posing as a Mafia family.” she said. “Don’t get me wrong. I’m happy you’re here. It’s just… I got you roped in to this lifestyle when you could be living a better life. A normal life.”  
“But this is the better life.”  
“I highly doubt that.”  
“It’s better because I have you in it…”  
Izanami’s eyes showed shocked though her face remained straight. Hitoshi blushed profusely as he continued to work on her cast. They remained silent for a little while.  
“L-Look… I know I’m not Yamamoto or anything-”  
“Wait, what makes you think that I want you to be Takeshi?” Izanami said quickly. “Takeshi is nice and I love him like a younger brother, but you’re different. You’re perfect.”  
Hitoshi’s blush deepened and Izanami looked away, embarrassed.  
“Fuck…” Izanami murmured.  
Hitoshi let out a nervous chuckle.  
“I-It’s weird hearing you complimenting me.” Hitoshi said.  
“I guess I don’t do it enough…” Izanami muttered.  
The pair went silent again. Hitoshi completed Izanami’s cast, finishing it with purple colored bandages.  
“Some of your best work, Hitoshi.” Izanami said, looking the cast over.  
“Thanks. I made sure I saved my best work for last.” Hitoshi said, cleaning up his workspace. “I’m glad you’re safe... ”  
“Only safe because you helped me out. I’m lucky to have you around, you know?” Izanami commented. She paused momentarily. “Don’t ever doubt your place in the Vongola… or in my life, for that matter. Don’t you remember my shitty apology from yesterday? I need you. Can’t trust anybody else to do this sick ass patch job.”  
Izanami’s deadpan face broke into a small smile. The female doctor was about to stand and leave, but Hitoshi quickly latched on to her good wrist. Izanami paused.  
“Wait, Doc. I-I mean, I-I-Izanami.” Hitoshi said, the blush quickly surfacing again. He slowly reached for Izanami’s cheek. Izanami sat frozen, staring intently at her coworker. “I… I want… Could I just… Please?”  
Hitoshi leaned forward and kissed Izanami.  
The kiss was brief. Hitoshi pulled away, his cheeks a vivid red. Izanami’s face was blank, but her eyes were soft as she gazed at him.  
“Wow…” she muttered.  
“I-I’m sorry, Izan- Doc, I shouldn’t have done that.”  
“No, no, no, I didn’t mind. At all.”  
“It didn’t seem like you wanted that kiss and I just kind of went for it and-”  
“I liked it! And I also liked you calling me by my first name… If you don’t mind.”  
“I-I-I don’t mind!”  
“Are… Are you sure that kiss wasn’t a mistake?”  
“No! No! Of course not!”  
“Like, with the adrenaline from the day and all?”  
“No, that didn’t have anything to do with adrenaline.”  
“You know, there are better people to kiss.”  
“That kiss was intended only for you, I promise.”  
“Are you sure about this?”  
Hitoshi nodded.  
“I… I like you, Izanami.” he said quietly.  
The duo jumped when they heard a cheer sound from the doorway. The two looked over, seeing Ryohei standing there with two pizza boxes in his hands.  
“Finally!” the Sun Guardian shouted. Hitoshi felt like he would curl up and die from embarrassment.  
“We’re having a private moment, you ass!” Izanami said. “How long have you’ve been standing there?”  
“I walked in on the kiss, but didn’t want to interrupt the confession!” Ryohei exclaimed.  
“There was a confession?”  
Izanami groaned when she heard the Rain Guardian speak. Yamamoto poked his head in.  
“Yep! Sato just confessed to Izanami!” Ryohei replied.  
“I always thought that Izanami would be the first to confess. Hey, Gokudera! Guess what?”  
“You guys are the worst…” Izanami said as Gokudera joined the fray.  
“Sato finally confessed?” Gokudera said. “I knew he would crack first. Anybody could see through that ‘I’m in love with Chrome’ bullshit he was peddling. Like that would actually last.”  
Yamamoto chuckled.  
“Let’s celebrate!” Ryohei shouted.  
“A successful mission and a successful confession. Seems like a great time to celebrate.” Yamamoto commented.  
“The Tenth’ll get a kick out of hearing this.” Gokudera said.  
“You three! Out!” Izanami said, shoving the three Guardians out the door. They protested a little, but didn’t put up much of a fight as Izanami shut the door behind them. Izanami sighed.  
“Sorry about that…” Izanami murmured.  
“I-It’s fine.” Hitoshi replied, scratching his head.  
“They barged in so suddenly, I didn’t have a chance to properly respond to you.” Izanami said. Hitoshi looked expectantly at Izanami. The female doctor cleared her throat and approached Hitoshi. She gripped the sides of his face as best as she could.  
“Hitoshi Sato, I like you.” Izanami declared, pulling him into another kiss. The couple heard clapping, Yamamoto’s and Ryohei’s cheers, and a “It’s about time!” from Gokudera. Izanami pulled away from a flushed Hitoshi and laughed.  
“You guys, get out of here!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did that get a little sappy? Yes it did. Do I regret it? You bet your sweet ass I don't.


	9. Target 8: Doctor Shamal?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the end! I decided to break the ending into two parts. This is part one! If part two gets too long, there will probably be an epilogue. So one more chapter for sure and the potential for an additional chapter to wrap this up! I'm working on another series with the Varia! So stay tuned!  
> Anyways, thank you so much for reading! Please enjoy!

“And that’s all I needed for the debrief. Thanks for cooperating.” Gokudera said, jotting down some notes on a pad of paper. Izanami, Hitoshi, Yamamoto, and Ryohei all let out simultaneous sighs of relief. After only a night of rest, the Storm Guardian called the group together to help him put together an official debrief for Tsuna. They all reluctantly trekked into a conference room, knowing better than to make a fuss when it came to Gokudera getting something done for Tsuna. After three or four hours of meticulously combing through the details of the previous day, it finally seemed like Gokudera had enough information for the report.  
“Are we free to go?” Izanami questioned, spinning around in her swivel chair.  
“Wait a couple more minutes. I have something else I need to go over.” Gokudera replied. Everybody else in the room let out quiet groans.  
“Hey! Stop complaining! I’ve had to put up with you all’s bullshit for the past few days! The least you can do is give me a few more minutes!” Gokudera shouted.  
“Fine. Fine. Let’s finish this shit show.” Izanami murmured. The Storm Guardian threw the ebony female a dirty look before speaking.  
“Anyways, the Tenth told me he was concerned about you finding Mukuro.” Gokudera said.  
“I already said I sold my soul to some dirty old man to get Mukuro’s coordinates.” Izanami stated.  
“It’s more of worry about what you’ll do when you find him. The Tenth is worried you’re going to run in to some resistance.” Gokudera stated. “And by a little resistance, he means a lot.”  
“Don’t worry. I got this.” Izanami said. Hitoshi exchanged a concerned glance with Gokudera.  
“What do you mean you ‘got this’ ?” Hitoshi asked.  
“Well, I’ve got a can of whoop ass I’ve been saving for Mukuro and I’ve got you.” Izanami said. A small blush formed on Hitoshi’s face and Gokudera scoffed. “I say I’m prepared.”  
“You’re going to need a little bit more than fighting spirit to deal with Mukuro.” Gokudera said.  
“But that’s how I always deal with Mukuro.” Izanami said.  
“Have you ever thought that you should come up with a better plan?” the Storm Guardian asked.  
“What? With a good partner, fighting spirit can overcome everything!” Izanami shouted before turning to the Sun Guardian. “Ain’t that right, Ryohei?”  
“Yeah! Fighting spirit can overcome anything!” Ryohei yelled, jumping to his feet, pumping his fists.  
“SO LET’S DO OUR BEST!” Izanami leapt to her feet, too, throwing her own fists in the air.  
“HELL YEAH!”  
“TO THE EXTREME!” Ryohei and Izanami roared.  
Yamamoto looked on with a tired smile while Gokudera and Hitoshi grimaced.  
“I think what Gokudera is trying to say is that you’ll need more than just you and Hitoshi to get Mukuro.” Yamamoto explained.  
“Okay. Then we’ll just take Hayato. Us three should be enough for Mukuro.” Izanami said.  
“Wait, what?” Gokudera muttered.  
“That should work. Gokudera would be good back up.” Yamamoto said.  
“Wait, no, I didn’t sign up-”  
“It also makes sense since he has to go back to Japan to file that debrief anyways.” Hitoshi commented.  
“No, wait, I never-”  
“Then it’s settled!” Ryohei yelled.  
“Is anybody even listening to-”  
“All righty, then. Gokudera will help us with Mukuro.” Izanami said. “I say we’re through for the day.”  
“Wait, we can’t just-”  
Izanami, Hitoshi, Yamamoto, and Ryohei all exchanged good-byes and exited the conference room. Gokudera stood alone, irritated by how eager everybody was to escape the meeting, but slightly impressed with how cohesively the four of them had maneuvered out of the situation. He sighed.  
“This is going to be a long trip…”

*~*~*~*~*

Hitoshi waited patiently for Izanami outside of the gelato shop they stopped at. While he was happy that the two of them finally had a break and some alone time, he couldn’t shake this feeling of apprehension after the meeting with Gokudera.  
Izanami walked out of the gelato shop with two cones of gelato. A small smile graced her face as she approached the small table and sat down.  
“Since you like blueberry so much, I thought you might like to try the blueberry gelato.” she said, passing Hitoshi his cone.  
“Thanks.” Hitoshi murmured.  
“I decided to stick to chocolate. I’m not as adventurous as you are.” Izanami said.  
Hitoshi and Izanami sat in silence for a couple minutes, quietly eating their gelato. Izanami was enjoying being in Hitoshi’s presence under the beginning of a picturesque sunset until she looked over at him. She immediately noticed the downcast expression on the male doctor’s face.  
“Hey, Hitoshi.”  
“Hm?”  
“Are you all right?” Izanami asked.  
“Yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.” Hitoshi replied.  
“It’s the blueberry gelato, isn’t it? We could swap cones or I could buy a different flavor.”  
“N-No! The gelato tastes great! It’s not the gelato.”  
“Is it the place? We can go somewhere else. I don’t mind at all.”  
“No! It’s not the place or anything!”  
“Is it me? I don’t think I did anything wrong, but if I did, I apologize.”  
“No, you didn’t do anything wrong, Izanami! I promise you, this date is perfect!” Hitoshi said quickly. “I’m just… a little worried is all…”  
“About what?” Izanami asked.  
“About… Mukuro.”  
Izanami stared at Hitoshi, perplexed.  
“What’s there to worry about? I said we’d be okay.” the ebony female stated. “We have each other and Hayato is coming along for the ride. We’ll get that blood sample easily.”  
“But you’re already injured.”  
“I’m built tough. I’ll be fine.” Izanami said.  
“I know… it’s just…”  
Hitoshi let out an exasperated sigh.  
“I don’t know how to put it into words…”  
“It’s okay.” Izanami said. “Look… I can’t guarantee that we’ll come out scot-free. This is Mukuro we’re talking about, after all. The one thing I can promise you, though, is that we’ll get through this. I know we will.”  
“All right…”  
“Don’t worry. If worse comes to worst, I’ll protect you.”  
Hitoshi chuckled.  
“I’ll keep that in mind. Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that.” he said. The pair finished their gelato, but they stayed at their table for awhile. They chatted about nothing in particular, laughed at each other stories, and enjoyed one another’s company. After realizing how long they’d been sitting in front of the gelato shop, Hitoshi stood up and held out his hand.  
“Come on. Let’s walk around.”  
Izanami took his hand and Hitoshi led her up the street.  
“This is… nice.” Izanami murmured. “You know, I normally don’t have time for things like this back in Japan.”  
“I know. I’m usually not doing these things with you.” Hitoshi said with a chuckle. “If you see something you like in the store fronts, just let me know. We can go inside and check it out.”  
“All right. Maybe we can find some lingerie for me to wear and you to stare at.” Izanami said.  
Hitoshi turned a vivid red as he stared in shock at his coworker. Izanami held up her hands in defense.  
“I’m kidding, I’m kidding… You’re missing out on a great show, though.”  
“I-Izanami!”  
“I’m kidding! I’m kidding!”

*~*~*~*~*

The following day, the Vongola doctors and the three Vongola Guardians showed up at the airport. Gokudera was making sure all the tickets and suitcases were in order while Izanami and Hitoshi said their goodbyes to Ryohei and Yamamoto.  
“Thanks for putting up with us for the past couple days.” Izanami said as she hugged Ryohei. The Sun Guardian laughed as he pulled her into a tight grasp.  
“It’s no problem! You’ve kept things entertaining around here!” Ryohei said.  
“Of course it was no problem for you, Turf Top. You guys have been giving me grief since you arrived.” Gokudera commented as put the appropriate stickers and tags on their luggage.  
“I’ll catch you later, Yamamoto.” Hitoshi said, shaking hands with the Rain Guardian. Yamamoto grinned.  
“Maybe we can actually hang out once I get back to Japan.” Yamamoto suggested.  
“I wouldn’t mind.” Hitoshi said, a small smile creeping on to his face.  
Izanami hugged Yamamoto and Hitoshi shook Ryohei’s hand. Gokudera said his own farewells while the Vongola doctors checked the bags. After another round of good-byes, Izanami, Hitoshi, and Gokudera were on their way.  
The trio made it through security and onto the plane with no problem. The flight was long and uneventful. The three of them shared the same row. Gokudera worked diligently on his briefing for Tsuna, Izanami dedicated herself to her Nintendo DS, and Hitoshi simply dozed off. After about a half day of flying, they arrived back in Japan, jet-lagged and weary. They grabbed their bags and waited for their ride to show up. To their surprise, they were picked up in a limousine.  
“Wow, the Tenth really went all out.” Izanami said as the driver took their luggage and placed it in the trunk. Hitoshi held open the door for Gokudera and Izanami. They were even more surprised to see who was inside.  
“Tenth!” Gokudera yelled excitedly, before coughing, dialing his excitement back. “Tenth, it’s great to see you. Thanks for picking us up.”  
Tsuna smiled as the trio slid inside and took their seats.  
“It’s no problem at all.” Tsuna said.  
“It’s pretty unexpected, though. What’s the special occasion?” Izanami asked. The limo started and pulled away from the curb.  
“Straight to the point as usual, Doctor Tanaka.” Tsuna said with a small chuckle.  
“Sorry, Tenth. Just curious, is all.” Izanami said. “It is good to see you, though.”  
“It’s good to see you all, too.” Tsuna said. “I have two main reasons for being here. One, is to welcome you home and congratulate you on your work with the Giordana Family. From what Gokudera and Yamamoto told me, you two doctors were essential to the mission. I’m glad you were there to back Yamamoto up.”  
“Always glad to help out Takeshi.” Izanami said.  
“On a side note, I also heard about you all getting together. Congratulations for that as well.”  
“Th-Thanks.” Hitoshi said.  
“What can I say? I’m irresistible.” Izanami said with a shrug. A blank expression crossed Gokudera’s face and a weary smile appeared on Tsuna’s face.  
“Anyways, the second reason why I called you here was to ask you about the Mukuro situation.” Tsuna said.  
“No need to worry about that, Tenth. Hayato’s coming with us. We’re good.” Izanami stated.  
“Are you sure you don’t need anything at all to get Mukuro’s blood sample?” Tsuna asked.  
“Well… if you could get somebody to take my place when I have to deal with Shamal, that’d be great.” Izanami said.  
“I heard about that situation with Shamal. What exactly are you going to do for him?” Tsuna asked.  
The three males in the car stared at Izanami. Izanami stared blankly back.  
“Something… Something unsavory.”

*~*~*~*~*

Izanami stood outside a fancy restaurant, highly irritated and annoyed. Shamal had insisted that she ‘wear something sexy’. Knowing that Izanami would be spiteful and put on her homeliest clothes, Shamal personally sent an outfit for her to wear and a stylist to help Izanami dress. The end result was Izanami clad in a short, tight, sparkly blue dress, high heels, and a clutch purse. Instead of a slicked back bun or braid, Izanami’s aqua locks hung loosely around her shoulders. Her circular glasses had been replaced with contacts, showing off her indigo eyes. Even though Izanami wasn’t a fan of it, the stylist insisted on highlighting Izanami’s chocolate face with makeup. Izanami looked great and she knew it, but she was definitely out of her element and didn’t want to be so around Shamal.  
On top of her the general vexation she felt about this date, Izanami also felt uncomfortable. The doctor couldn’t explain the feeling. Shamal made her feel unadulterated rage and displeasure, but he never made her uncomfortable. No matter how she reasoned the evening out to herself, Izanami always ended up feeling a bit restless, like somebody was watching her every move…  
Izanami shook off the thought and chalked up her apprehension to the fact that she was going to be out with a creep.  
“Maybe Shamal will just forget about this date. Or die.” Izanami thought hopefully.  
“Izanami~!”  
“Fuck.” Izanami muttered as she turned around to see Shamal walking up to her with a large bouquet of flowers in hand. Shamal pulled Izanami into a one-armed hug, much to her disdain.  
“It’s nice to see my favorite pupil~.” Shamal said. He leaned in for a kiss and was promptly stopped by Izanami’s hand.  
“I only promised to go out with you. So if you could please back the fuck up, I won’t have to chop your godforsaken hands off.” Izanami threatened. Shamal smiled and released her from his grip.  
“These are for you, by the way.” he said, passing her the bouquet. The female doctor looked over the pink and purple flowers.  
“Are these… sweet peas?” she asked.  
“Yes, they are.” Shamal said as he began to usher Izanami inside. An elevator waited for them and Shamal escorted Izanami inside it before pressing the button to the top floor. “You really know your flowers.”  
“Only reason I know them is because of Hitoshi.” she said, smelling the flowers.  
“Your boy toy?”  
“Yeah, his mother is a florist. He’s knows a lot about flowers.”  
After a few moments, the pair arrived at the highest level in the building. Stepping out the elevator, the two doctors were promptly greeted by a maitre d’, who smiled warmly at them.  
“Ah, Doctor Shamal! We’ve been awaiting your arrival!” he said to Shamal before turning to Izanami. “This must be the lovely Doctor Tanaka. We’re all very excited to have you here this evening! Please! Come in!”  
The maitre d’ held open the door and the pair walked inside. Izanami looked around the restaurant as they were shown their table. She had to admit, Shamal really went all out. The place was beautiful. Gigantic crystal chandeliers lit up the spacious room. Tables for two were located all around, covered in lacy, white tablecloths and extravagant tableware. Shamal and Izanami’s table was located next to a sprawling window overlooking the city. Shamal noticed the small amount of wonderment in Izanami’s eyes as she blankly stared outside.  
“Beautiful, isn’t it?” he said as he pulled out her seat for her. Izanami eased into her chair and shrugged.  
“It’s all right.” she replied. A small smile cracked across Shamal’s face as he took his own seat.  
“Still playing hard to get, I see~.” Shamal mused. The maitre d’ gave the two of them menus.  
“Doctor Tanaka, I can put those flowers in some water while you dine.” the maitre d’ offered. Izanami hummed in agreement as she passed him the bouquet.  
“All right. And can I get you all anything to drink? We have a excellent assortment of wine and spirits.” the maitre d’ said.  
“I’m fine, thank you.” Izanami said.  
“We’ll just have two sparkling waters.” Shamal said.  
“Somebody will be over with your drinks shortly. Please enjoy your evening, doctors.” the maitre d’ said before walking off.  
“No alcohol? I’ve never known Izanami Tanaka to turn down a good drink.” Shamal said. “I see you’re taking your alcohol ban seriously.”  
“Screw the alcohol ban. That’s not why I’m not drinking.” Izanami said.  
“Let me guess. It’s your boy toy again.” Shamal said.  
“In a way, yeah. I’m trying not to drink as much because I realized I was being a dick when I drank. It just so happens that I realized I was being a dick because of a fight with him.” Izanami replied.  
“That trip to Italy really changed you, mentally and physically.” Shamal commented as he looked at her cast. “What happened to your arm?”  
“Me, Hitoshi, and Ryohei helped Takeshi with a mission while we were in Italy.” Izanami explained. “I accidentally ran into the wrong crowd of people while we were completing it.”  
“Did your boy toy handle them for you?”  
“I handled most of them before he showed up.”  
“How many did you get?”  
“97 by myself. 41 with Hitoshi.”  
“Nice. Your fighting has really improved.” Shamal said. “But you know, if I had been there, I wouldn’t have let you get injured.”  
Izanami rolled her eyes.  
“Whatever you say, Shamal.” she said shaking her head. The pair turned to their menus. The first thing Izanami noticed was the incredibly high prices.  
“Isn’t this a little too much, Shamal?” Izanami asked. “The cheapest plate here is $90.”  
“It’s fine, Izanami. Choose whatever you want. Relax~.”  
“But...”  
“How about this? I order for us so you don’t have to stress about the prices.” Shamal said. “Can’t feel guilty about what you get if I choose for you.”  
“All right…”  
A few moments later, a waiter came over with the sparkling water. He asked if they were ready to order and Shamal ordered them both a salmon dish. While they waited for their meals, Izanami and Shamal talked and had surprisingly pleasant conversation. Izanami even found herself snickering at some of Shamal’s corny jokes. When their food came, Izanami thoroughly enjoyed the meal. Overall, the evening was going way better than Izanami ever expected, as much as she hated to admit it. However, Izanami still couldn’t shake this weird feeling of being watched…  
“Izanami, are you okay?”  
Izanami didn’t even realize that she was staring off into a space. Her attention snapped back to Shamal.  
“I’m fine… Just thinking.” she replied. Shamal, having known Izanami for so long, knew that she wasn’t telling the truth, but decided not to press the matter any further.  
“All right, well, how about we get out of here?” Shamal suggested. “We can go get dessert at a little joint up the street.”  
“Sure, that’s fine.” Izanami replied.  
Shamal paid for the meal and Izanami’s flowers were given back to her. Knowing that it would be a little chilly outside, Shamal offered her his white suit jacket. She reluctantly accepted. The male doctor then tried to wrap his arm around Izanami’s hips, but after she attempted to crush his hand in hers, he decided to just offer her an arm. Izanami shrugged and latched on.  
They exited the building and strolled up the street. Shamal kept the conversation light until they were about a block away. He leaned over and whispered in Izanami’s ear.  
“You know we’re being followed, right?” he breathed.  
“I had a feeling we were being watched for awhile now.” Izanami murmured back. “Don’t know why somebody would want to follow us.”  
“I’m pretty sure we can think of a lot of reasons why people would want you or me dead.” Shamal whispered back with a chuckle. “Look, just follow my lead. Play along, all right?”  
“Fine.”  
Shamal took the opportunity to pull Izanami close by her waist while he casually put his other hand in his pocket. The female doctor felt herself wanting to kill Shamal, but decided to repress the urge until they were finished handling the problem. Shamal began pulling Izanami towards a dark alley.  
“Shamal… I don’t like this plan…” Izanami murmured.  
“Relax. There’s only two of them. Just wait for my signal.” Shamal muttered.  
After a few moments of silence, the pair heard footsteps approaching from behind. Shamal tapped Izanami’s waist twice and the two doctors launched into action. Shamal popped open a capsule for a Trident Mosquito from his pocket. Izanami turned around and threw the bouquet at one of the assailants, who caught it. Izanami then pulled a knife out of clutch and barreled into the assailant with the bouquet, knocking them on to the ground. The female doctor held a knife to the assailant’s throat while Shamal strolled over, holding the other assailant at bay with the Trident Mosquito. Izanami finally got a good look at who had been following her and Shamal and was immediately surprised.  
“Hitoshi?!” she said. Hitoshi smiled weakly up at Izanami.  
“Hey, Izanami…” he muttered. Izanami could faintly see a blush creeping on to Hitoshi’s face.  
“Wait, then who is-”  
“-this guy?” Shamal cut in. “The lovely Gokudera.”  
Sure enough, when Izanami glanced over, the person being held back by the Trident Mosquito was none other the Storm Guardian.  
“This evening fucking sucks.” Gokudera said. “Could you call your mosquito off?”  
“You should be incredibly happy I didn’t tell Angela to inject you. She had Vibration Syndrome in her.” Shamal said.  
“The one where you vibrate until you fall apart?” Gokudera asked.  
“The very one.” Shamal replied.  
“I’m so fucking done with this evening.” Gokudera said.  
“What are you guys even doing here?” Izanami questioned. “I already told you I had to go out with Shamal.”  
“I… I got worried…” Hitoshi stammered, his blush deepening.  
“He was worried that Shamal would take you out to a love motel or something.” Gokudera replied. “He got so stressed out, he dragged me along to make sure everything was all right. Everything was okay until you two turned down this alley.”  
“Wouldn’t have turned down this alley if you two hadn’t been tailing us.” Shamal said.  
“Wouldn’t have tailed you if you weren’t a pervert.” Hitoshi said.  
“Hm… true.” Shamal said.  
“Izanami, could you…” Hitoshi trailed off and pointed to the blade Izanami was still holding to his throat.  
“Oh.” Izanami murmured as she retracted the knife. She stood up and offered Hitoshi a hand, pulling him to his feet.  
“I-I’m sorry...” Hitoshi murmured. “I know you can handle yourself, Izanami, but-”  
“It’s fine, I understand. Honestly, if there was a female version of this horn dog that you had to go out with, I’d do the same to you.” Izanami said. “Thanks for looking out for me. In a way, it’s kind of… cute.”  
Izanami pecked Hitoshi on the mouth.  
“Sorry for almost killing you, by the way.” she said.  
“I’m not going to apologize for almost killing you. You two interrupted my date.” Shamal said.  
“Sorry about that, Shamal.” Hitoshi murmured.  
“It’s whatever. It’s obvious that you care a lot of about my favorite pupil.” Shamal said with a shrug before turning to Izanami. “We’ll pick this up another time.”  
“I’d rather not.” Izanami said.  
“Wait, you’re ending the date?” Hitoshi asked.  
“Yeah, you totally killed the mood. The amount of overwhelming love and concern you have for Izanami is so sickeningly sweet, I’m getting a stomach ache. I think I’ll turn in for the evening.” Shamal said. Izanami pumped her fist.  
“Thanks, Shamal.” Hitoshi said.  
“Don’t think I did it for your sake.” Shamal said as he approached Izanami. “Now that you’ve shown up, you’ll probably be the only thing on her mind if we continue. Might as well cut my losses while I’m ahead.”  
“Here’s your jacket.” Izanami said, passing back Shamal’s suit jacket. He smoothly flipped it over his shoulder.  
“Thanks.” Shamal said. He was about to walk off when he turned back to Izanami.  
“That reminds me, Izanami, I almost forgot about those updated coordinates.” Shamal said. He then slapped Izanami on her ass.  
“Hey!” Hitoshi said as he started to move towards Shamal. He immediately froze when the Trident Mosquito appeared in front of his face.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you. Might accidentally catch something.” Shamal said.  
“Good idea putting Angela on Hitoshi. I was about to rip you a new asshole.” Izanami said, lowering her knife.  
“Yeah, couldn’t put it on you because you’d just attack me even if I threatened you. But if your boy toy were threatened, that’s a different story.” Shamal said with a smirk.  
“You know I’m going to kill you one of these days, right?” Izanami said.  
“I look forward to that moment. Until then, thank me and check your ass.”  
Izanami put her hand where Shamal had smacked her behind and felt a sticky note. She quickly yanked it off her dress and began reading it.  
“What is that?” Gokudera asked as he and Hitoshi joined Izanami in scanning the paper.  
“The updated coordinates.” Izanami said. “These look familiar…”  
“Those coordinates will lead you to Kokuyo Land.” Shamal said.  
“That place where the rundown theme park is? Interesting...” Hitoshi commented.  
“That brings back memories…” Gokudera muttered.  
“You’ve been there before?” Hitoshi asked.  
“Yeah. Who knew I’d be going back there ten years later to help handle the same guy?” Gokudera said.  
“If it’s Kokuyo Land, Mukuro’s gang is going to be there.” Izanami said.  
“So we have to worry about four or five people not including Mukuro? Great.” Gokudera said.  
“Chrome, M.M, and Flan won’t be a problem. Chrome is on a mission, Flan is doing work with the Varia in Italy, and M.M is in France right now.” Izanami explained.  
“How do you know all this?” Hitoshi asked.  
“I like keeping tabs on people.” Izanami stated.  
“Except for Mukuro?” Gokudera quipped.  
“Shut your ass. It’s more difficult than you think.” Izanami said. “Anyways, the only people we have to worry about are Ken and Chikusa. They’re probably still floating around Kokuyo Land. They’re not exactly our enemies, but if Mukuro says he doesn’t want us to draw his blood, they’ll try and stop us.”  
“They have to leave at some point.” Gokudera said.  
“I don’t think we can afford to do a stakeout to figure it out. It’ll take too long.” Hitoshi said.  
“Don’t have to. I already did.” Shamal said. “At the bottom of that paper are the times when Mukuro will be there by himself. Decided to throw that in as extra.”  
“I’d thank you, but you’re the worst.” Izanami said.  
“Aw, you’re making me blush~!” Shamal chimed. “Anyways, I’ll be taking my leave.”  
The perverted doctor waved to the trio and began strolling out of the alleyway.  
“Just remember, Izanami, if you ever get tired of your boy toy, I’m just a phone call away. Let’s go, Angela.” Shamal said. His Trident Mosquito zoomed out of the alley, following behind Shamal as the doctor turned a corner and vanished.  
“I hate him, but he’s too useful to kill… for now.” Izanami said. She glanced at piece of paper. “Well… this is it.”  
“All we have to do now is get Mukuro’s blood sample and this report will finally be over.” Hitoshi said.  
“It’s time to end this nightmare.” Gokudera said. “Izanami, this is your mission. What are we going to do, Head Doctor?”  
“First, we’re getting chocolate milkshakes from that dessert joint that Shamal was talking about.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Gokudera murmured.  
“I have my priorities straight, Hayato. After that, we’re heading back to the base. The first time Mukuro will be by himself is ten in the morning. That’s when we’ll hit.” Izanami said. “Gokudera, you’ll keep watch for Ken and Chikusa. Me and Hitoshi will handle Mukuro.”  
“Sounds like a plan.” Gokudera said.  
“Sounds fine to me.” Hitoshi said.  
“All right. Now that we’re all in agreement, let’s get those milkshakes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all know I couldn't just leave Gokudera in Italy. He has mah heart.


	10. Target 9: Mukuro Rokudo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're so close to the end, everybody! Thank you for staying and supporting me through this story! I appreciate it! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“There it is. Kokuyo Land.” Izanami said.

Izanami, Hitoshi, and Gokudera stood outside of the dilapidated theme park, gazing at the landscape covered in the rotted metal frames of rides and the broken foundations of buildings. The trio had spent the previous night preparing while drinking chocolate milkshakes. Izanami gathered a slew of knives and sharpened their blades. Hitoshi whetted and polished his sword. Gokudera checked his box weapon and rings and looked over an old map to Kokuyo Land. After a good night’s rest, the three came to the park, hoping to peacefully retrieve Mukuro’s blood sample, but preparing for an intense fight. The only thing now that separated the trio from the last blood sample for the Vongola Annual Health Report was a crumbling iron gate.

“Just like you remember, huh, Hayato?” Izanami said.

“It’s even shittier than I remembered.” Gokudera replied. Hitoshi examined the gate and immediately noticed the rusted padlock that chained the gate shut.

“They haven’t upgraded security at all since the last time I was here.” Gokudera commented.

“Who needs security when you’re one of the deadliest members of the Mafia?” Izanami said.

“Looks like we’re going to have to cut our way inside.” Hitoshi said. The male doctor unsheathed his sword and was about to strike the lock when it unlocked itself, the padlock and chain falling into a bundle on the ground.

The trio exchanged concerned looks as an unknown force opened the heavy gates.

“It seems like Mukuro was expecting visitors…” Izanami said.

“I’d say we should turn back, but we don’t have much of a choice.” Hitoshi said, putting his sword back in its sheath.

“Just keep on your toes. This reeks of a trap.” Gokudera said.

The group moved forward, wary of their surroundings. All of them were aware of how skillful Mukuro was as an illusionist. Even though they had some understanding of Mukuro’s powers, it made everything seem hostile. The trees, the rubble, the shadows; everything seemed like an enemy. 

Gokudera silently led the group through the amusement park, following the old route that he had walked with Tsuna and the crew years before. They passed over the greenhouse that Yamamoto had fallen in and fought Ken in, making sure they didn’t plummet down below. They paced through the picnic area where M.M and Birds were defeated. They followed the pathway that led through the forest where Tsuna beat Lancia. It wasn’t long before they found the building where the main showdown had occurred all those years ago between Mukuro and Tsuna.

“This is it.” Gokudera said. Izanami gazed at the large, decrepit structure. Hitoshi and Gokudera looked at her. She inhaled deeply and exhaled.

“Let’s do this.” Izanami said, stepping forward. She pushed open the double doors with Gokudera and Hitoshi following behind her. They slowly made their way up a cold, damp hallway, keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of the illusionist.

“Where could he be?” Izanami murmured.

“I have no idea.” Gokudera replied. 

“I almost wish he would jump out at us and get this over with.” Hitoshi said.

“Why are you all here?”

The trio jumped when they heard a fourth voice enter the conversation. They turned around to see its owner, Chikusa, standing behind them.

“Damn, could you not sneak up on us?” Izanami said. 

“It’s not sneaking if this is my home and you shouldn’t be here.” Chikusa said. “I will repeat again, why are you all here?”

Chikusa’s no-nonsense attitude quickly made the situation tense. It felt as if a fight was going to break out any second. Knowing that beating around the bush would only serve to worsen the situation, Hitoshi just decided to be upfront.

“We’re trying to get Mukuro’s blood sample.” Hitoshi said. 

“I think you should leave.” Chikusa said. 

“We’re not leaving here without that sample.” Hitoshi replied.

“Hm. I only wanted to take a shower after getting sweaty on my mission.” Chikusa said. “How troublesome. I’ll have to stop you first.”

Chikusa quickly whipped out his yo-yos and shot a volley of needles coated in Rain flames. Gokudera was ready to defend, using the shields of his Sistema C.A.I. to absorb that attack.

“You two go ahead. I got him.” Gokudera said.

“Thanks, Hayato.” Izanami said. The pair of doctors charged up the hall, leaving the Storm Guardian to his fight with Chikusa.

“Which way should we go?” Hitoshi said.

“Hm… We should go that way.” Izanami said, making a sharp turn. Hitoshi followed.

“Are you sure?” he asked as the continued sprinting up the hall.

“I’m not. I just have this feeling in my gut.” Izanami said. Hitoshi felt uneasy about Izanami’s hunch, but decided to follow along anyway. After a few more twists and turns, the two doctors barreled into a spacious room. Like the rest of the building, the room was falling apart, with loose floorboards and torn wallpaper. The only feature in the room that wasn’t in a state of disrepair was a table for two set in the middle of the room.

“That’s weird… It just felt like he would be in here…” Izanami murmured. 

“We can just try another ro-”

The double doors they had ran through suddenly slammed shut behind them. Hitoshi approached the doors and yanked on them, attempting to pull them open to no avail.

“They’re stuck!” Hitoshi said.

“Kufufufu!”

Mukuro’s signature laugh echoed throughout the room. The two doctors warily glanced around.

“I think your gut was actually just Mukuro…” Hitoshi muttered.

“Fuck. Walked right in to a trap.” Izanami muttered.

“It’s nice to see you both again, Doctor Tanaka, Doctor Sato.” Mukuro’s disembodied voice said.

“Wish I could say the same to you.” Izanami replied. “Won’t you grace us with your beautiful yet punchable face, Mukuro?”

“Why don’t you take a seat first and then we’ll find out~.”

“Or you could just come out.”

“ **Sit down.** ”

The chairs at the table flew towards the pair, sweeping them off their feet. The chairs went back to their original positions with the two doctors seated in them. Izanami and Hitoshi exchanged apprehensive glances from across the table.

“Look, Mukuro, you know why we’re here. We need your blood sample.” Izanami said. “Why not make it easier on all of us by just giving up you blood?”

“Wasn’t the blood you stole from our last encounter enough, Doctor Tanaka?”

“It would have been if you hadn’t stolen your test results.” 

“You shouldn’t have had those results in the first place, Doctor Tanaka.”

“You know what, fuck y-”

Hitoshi grabbed Izanami’s good wrist and gave her a stern look. Izanami understood what Hitoshi was trying to say and reluctantly went quiet. While she attempted to reign in her frustration with Mukuro, Hitoshi spoke up.

“Look, Mukuro. We’re not here for a fight.” he said.

“That’s funny. Those weapons that you both are carrying and that murderous aura around Doctor Tanaka tell me otherwise.” Mukuro said. “You caught me in a good mood, though. I’ll let you leave right now, uninjured, without my blood sample.”

“You know we can’t do that.” Hitoshi said. “All we want is your blood sample. We don’t want any trouble.”

“All you’re going to find by pursuing this sample is trouble.”

“Screw this.”

“No, wait, Izana-”

“No. Fuck him. Negotiating with him is waste of fucking time.” Izanami said before standing up. The ebony female pulled out her throwing knives, firmly gripping one in each hand. Hitoshi followed her example, rising to his feet and unsheathing his sword.

“Mukuro Rokudo!” Izanami yelled. “As the Head Doctor of the Vongola Famiglia, I, Izanami Tanaka, am going to get your blood sample. I got your sample before and I’m going to get it again today.”

“Oh? Is that so?” Mukuro said, an amused tone creeping into his voice.

“Damn straight, it is.” Izanami said, gruffly.

“We’ll see about that~.”

The table and chairs quickly vanished from the room in a cloud of smoke. Izanami and Hitoshi readied themselves for an onslaught of attacks. The cloud of smoke grew and slowly covering the room. The two doctors went back to back as they were surrounded by the cloud.

After a moment of stillness, a trident shot out of the smoke and towards Izanami. She easily blocked the trident, holding it at bay with one of her throwing knives.

“Are you okay?” Hitoshi asked.

“Yep, I’m doing fine.” Izanami said. 

“Not for long~.” Mukuro’s voice chimed.

The smoke cleared, revealing six Mukuros. The pack of duplicates circled the doctors, all primed and ready to attack with their tridents.

“Brace yourself.” Izanami said as all the Mukuros launched themselves at the pair. The two doctors skillfully blocked the onslaught, parrying the blows of Mist Guardians. The attack was relentless until Izanami saw her opening. When one Mukuro lunged forward with his trident, Izanami side-stepped his weapon, charging forward. Staying low, she easily stabbed the Mist Guardian in the chest, causing him to vanish in a puff of smoke. She slashed the knees of another Mukuro, causing him to fall backwards onto one of her blade. She shoved the body into the remaining Mukuro that was attacking her. The remaining Mukuro caught it before it disappeared in a puff. Izanami leapt through the smoke and rammed one of knives right into Mukuro’s heart. The duplicate disappeared. 

At the same time, the three Mukuros attacking Hitoshi tried to stab him in a joint attack. Hitoshi countered the attack with ease, pushing the trio of Mist Guardians back. As the three stumbled backwards, Hitoshi slashed through two of them. The Mukuro that survived rushed Hitoshi with his trident. The Mist Guardian managed to nick Hitoshi’s cheek before the male doctor sliced him in half. Instead of vanishing in smoke like the five other Mukuros, this Mist Guardian duplicate turned into water. The water surged to life and the pair was knocked off their feet by the violent rush of liquid. They reached from one another, but were separated by another surge of water.

The room was filled in a matter of moments, completely submerging the two doctors. Izanami began swimming to the double doors and Hitoshi was close behind. They attempted to shove the doors open to no avail. They quickly turned their attention to the windows on the doors and began kicking the glass. After several well placed kicks, Hitoshi managed to break the glass. He yanked Izanami through with him as water flooded out of the room and into the hall. The pair hit the cold, wet, stone floor of the hall, coughing up water and gasping for breath.

“Izanami… are you… are you okay?” Hitoshi wheezed.

“I’m… I’m fine. You?” Izanami coughed. Hitoshi nodded in response.

“What… What was that?” Hitoshi panted. “I thought illusions… weren’t supposed to be this real.”

“Mukuro… He’s… He’s just that powerful.” Izanami rasped. 

The pair slowly rose to their feet. As the two doctors got their bearings, a loud humming noise resounded in hall. Hitoshi and Izanami exchanged uneasy glances before staring down the hall. A humongous swarm of mosquitoes engulfed the far end of the hall and zoomed towards the pair. Unable to escape the swarm, Hitoshi grabbed Izanami and pulled her close. He attempted to shield them both by wrapping his suit jacket around the two of them. The pair crouched to the ground, Izanami latching on to Hitoshi’s torso.

“This sucks! This really fucking sucks!” Izanami yelled over the sound of the mosquitoes. Hitoshi held Izanami tighter.

“I-It’s almost over! We just have to hold out a little bit- AGH!”

Hitoshi’s grip slackened and he fell face first onto the ground. He convulsed violently and Izanami was immediately by his side, as she rolled him on to his side. The mosquitoes continued to shoot around them, whirling around and distracting the female doctor as she attempted to administer first aid.

“Fuck!” Izanami shouted in anger as the mosquitoes blurred her vision. She attempted to shoo away the flies with one hand to no avail. The mosquitoes began to viciously crowd the doctor, forcing her to release Hitoshi. The male doctor fell onto his stomach again as Izanami swatted away the bugs.

“Fuck!” she yelled again in exasperation. Izanami laid over Hitoshi’s body, attempting to protect him with her lab coat the way he made protected her moments before. She let out a scream of rage as the mosquitoes engulfed the pair.

Suddenly, everything stopped. Hitoshi stopped convulsing. The mosquitoes stopped swarming. Izanami raised herself off of Hitoshi’s body, looking around. The insects had completely vanished. Hitoshi let out a groan.

“Hitoshi?” Izanami said. The swordsman silently rose to his feet. “Hitoshi, are you okay?”

Izanami watched as Hitoshi staggered a little ways up the hall. He found his sword in a puddle of water and picked it up. A feeling of dread immediately washed over Izanami as she grabbed two more throwing knives from the inside of her lab coat.

“Hitoshi…?” she murmured as she slowly stood up. Hitoshi continued to ignore her as he gave the sword a few experimental swings. He then turned to her, grinning madly at her. Izanami’s heart sunk when she saw his right pupil was a brilliant red with the kanji for ‘six’ in it.

“Mukuro…” Izanami muttered. The Mist Guardian’s signature laugh escaped Hitoshi’s mouth as he charged at Izanami. Izanami blocked his attack, a mixture of fury and conflict building in her system.

“Mukuro, if you don’t let him go, I’m going to kick your ass!” Izanami raged.

“Like you’ve been trying to do this whole time?” the Mukuro-possessed Hitoshi quipped. “I’d like to see you try~.”

Izanami forced Hitoshi back. Hitoshi quickly caught himself and threw himself into another attack. The assault was rapid and incessant. Hitoshi didn’t let up, but Izanami refused to back down. When Hitoshi drew back for an attack, Izanami swiftly kicked him in the side. Hitoshi grunted in pain, but recovered instantaneously, bringing the sword down on Izanami. Izanami caught the sword by crossing her two blades. 

Hitoshi continued to apply more and more pressure to her blades, causing Izanami to slowly sink down. Izanami was not going to let her knees touch the ground. Feeling a surge of energy, the female doctor forced him backwards. Hitoshi’s sword raised above his head, but Izanami saw that only one hand was holding the sword. She momentarily glanced down, but it was too late. Hitoshi delivered an uppercut punch to her chin causing her to fly backwards. Izanami clutched onto her blades as she hit the ground. She rolled into a crouching stance, wiping the blood from the corner of her mouth. The ebony woman cursed her luck; she was disoriented from the blow. As she tried to brace herself, Hitoshi rushed her with another onslaught of blows. The female doctor parried his blows as best as she could. 

Izanami felt woozy and knew she needed to end this fight soon. Hitoshi raised his sword and Izanami launched herself at his torso. The bespectacled female dropped her blades and tackled Hitoshi to the ground. Hitoshi’s sword flew out of his hand. Hitoshi struggled in her grip as Izanami tried to pin him down.

“Come on, Hitoshi, come on.” Izanami murmured. “I don’t want to have to hurt you anymore.”

“Doctor Sato is gone. The only person here right now is me~!” Mukuro said through Hitoshi. Izanami sighed in irritation.

“If you’re not going to leave, I’m going to force you out, Mukuro.” 

“Kufufu! I’d like to see you try!”

Izanami began punching Hitoshi, hoping to knock him out. The swordsman struck back. Soon, the two were exchanging hits, going blow for blow. Izanami ignored the pain in broken arm from punching and the pain mounting in her face from Hitoshi’s hits. Unexpectedly, Hitoshi was going in for another punch, but froze. Izanami paused, cautiously staring at Hitoshi as his fist violently shook. He blinked and the red pupil returned to its original green. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

“I-I-Izanami…” he whimpered. 

“Hitoshi?” 

“I d-didn’t want to hurt you…” he wept.

“It’s fine, Hitoshi. I understand.”

His body quaked beneath Izanami. It was clear to the female doctor that he was still trying to fight off Mukuro’s hold.

“I-I’m s-s-so sorry, I-Izanami.”’

“Yeah, me too.”

Izanami delivered a heavy blow to Hitoshi’s face, promptly knocking him out. A tear trickled down his cheek and Izanami wiped it away. 

That had done it. Izanami was beyond pissed.

“Mukuro…” Izanami said a dangerous edge to her voice. She paced towards Hitoshi’s sword and grabbed it. “Come out a fight me. Right. Now.”

“Kufufu~!” Mukuro’s voice echoed throughout the hall. “Somebody’s angry!”

“Show your bitch ass face, Mukuro.” Izanami said furiously. “I’m going to smash it in.”

“Come and find me then.”

Izanami stalked through the hall, hellbent on ending Mukuro. It didn’t take long to find Mukuro, who was standing in the center of large room. He stood there, a smirk on his face.

“I’m going to wipe that shit-eating grin off your goddamn face.” Izanami said lowly. She tossed aside her thoroughly broken glasses. 

“Your determination is admirable and laughable.” Mukuro said. “You really think you can get a blood sample from me?”

“Won’t just get a blood sample. I’ll get some tissue samples when I rip you limb from limb.” Izanami threatened, cracking her neck.

“What? Are you all worked up over what I did to Doctor Sato?”

“You hurt my boyfriend and made him cry.” Izanami growled. She pointed Hitoshi’s sword at Mukuro. “I’m going to end you for that.”

Mukuro chuckled.

“I’d like to see you try.”

In an instant, Izanami and Mukuro were trident to sword. Izanami gritted her teeth, glaring at Mukuro, who only grinned back.

“Just give up, Doctor Tanaka.” 

“Over your dead body, you twat!”

Mukuro and Izanami clashed again and again. Izanami did her best to avoid getting cut by his trident, knowing that even the most minute cut would result in a possession from Mukuro. It was a stalemate of power that neither was going to back down from. 

Izanami furiously slashed away.

“Why are you being this fucking difficult over some blood?!” Izanami yelled.

“Because I love watching you struggle.” Mukuro replied.

Mukuro swatted her sword downwards and kicked Izanami’s broken arm. Izanami let out a grunt of pain. She could have sworn that she felt her arm shatter even more. Mukuro smirked and focused all his attacks on that arm. The openings were small, but Mukuro took them, striking her injured limb whenever he had a chance. 

Izanami toughed it out, continuing her attack as best as she could. Mukuro attempted to spear Izanami with the trident, but the ebony woman leapt back, putting distance between her and Mukuro. Mukuro didn’t follow her, preparing himself for her next attack while mockingly smiling at her.

Izanami snarled, but didn’t jump back into action. As she crouched on the ground, Izanami quickly assessed her situation. It was getting bad. She clutched Hitoshi’s sword tightly in her right hand, unable to hold it in her left hand. She could feel hot blood seeping into the cast; her left arm was useless. Her vision was growing blurry. The punches Hitoshi had landed were causing her face to start to swell and block her eyesight. On top of all of that, she was starting to get tired. Izanami had been fighting Mukuro for awhile now and she wasn’t sure how much energy she had left. At the rate she was going, Izanami was going to get beatdown at Mukuro’s hand. Izanami had to end this quickly.

“Hey, Mukuro.” Izanami called.

“What is it, Doctor?”

“Don’t you think this is a little extreme?” she said. 

“Hmm… I find it amusing that you’re trying to stall.” Mukuro said. “But to answer your question, no, I don’t think this is extreme.”

“Dick.” 

“This might be, though~!”

The double doors slammed open behind Izanami. She whipped around and saw Hitoshi walk in. His right pupil was red again. He was holding one of Izanami’s castaway blades. 

“Let him go!” Izanami said. “This is between you and me now.”

“If he didn’t want to get involved, he shouldn’t have challenged me.” Mukuro chuckled. “And you know what happens to those who challenge me.”

Hitoshi pulled up Izanami’s blade and stabbed himself in the stomach. 

“Stop! Don’t do that!” Izanami screamed to Hitoshi. She turned to Mukuro. “Stop this!”

“And stop the show?” Mukuro said. Izanami glanced between Mukuro and Hitoshi. Should she stop Hitoshi from hurting himself further or charge at Mukuro and try to end this fight?

Hitoshi pulled the knife out of his stomach, rearing back to stab himself again. 

“Fuck!” Izanami yelled as she turned and sprinted towards Hitoshi. She reached out to grab the knife, but immediately felt a searing pain in her calf. Izanami let out a scream of pain as she landed on the ground in front of Hitoshi. She glanced back and saw Mukuro’s trident lodged in her leg. 

“Remember to never turn your back on you enemy, Doctor Tanaka.” Mukuro said.

Izanami ignored Mukuro’s comment. She began crawling, using her only good arm to pull herself forward. She was determined to stop Hitoshi from injuring himself further.

The Mist Guardian slowly sauntered over to the fallen doctor. Izanami was gripping the ankle of Hitoshi’s pants, hoping she could pull herself up by his pants leg to grab the knife. Mukuro laughed as he yanked the trident out of her leg. Izanami hissed, but didn’t stop.

“You don’t give up, do you?” Mukuro said. He kicked her away from Hitoshi, sending her across the room. She rolled onto her back, groaning in pain. She swore she felt a rib crack. Mukuro was above her in an instant, attempting to impale her again with the trident.

Izanami somehow managed to catch the spikes of the trident, willing her left hand to grip it as the trident got closer and closer to her neck.

“Seems like you won’t be able to stop me, Doctor Tanaka~.”

“You fucking psychopath!” Izanami yelled. “Quit it!”

“Quit what? This?”

Hitoshi stabbed himself again and Izanami let out a wail.

“Yes, stop hurting him!” Izanami shouted.

“Then give up on getting this blood sample.”

“You know I can’t do that!”

“Then it looks like this’ll never end.”

Hitoshi stabbed himself again as Izanami gazed on in horror. 

“Mukuro, you have to stop this!”

“Resorting to begging? I thought you were going to end me, Doctor Tanaka.” Mukuro snickered. 

Hitoshi drew back to stab himself again, his abdomen streaming blood. Tears began to build in Izanami’s indigo eyes. The situation had become hopeless. Izanami saw no way to get the blood sample and save Hitoshi. All the effort and pain she and Hitoshi had gone through for this one blood sample was going up in flames right before her eyes and Mukuro was responsible for setting the fire.

Izanami felt her strength begin to wane as the cool tip of the trident brushed her throat.

“Mukuro… Just leave Hitoshi alone and give me your blood sample… Please…” she cried.

“Okay.”

“Wha?”

Hitoshi dropped the knife and collapsed to the ground, the possession released. Mukuro retracted his trident. Izanami laid on the ground, stunned.

“If you wanted me to stop, all you had to do was ask politely.” Mukuro said with a smirk on his face. Izanami felt her blood boil. 

“All you wanted was a fucking ‘please’?” Izanami snapped.

He rolled up his sleeve.

“Yes. Now are you going to take my blood or not?” he said.

Izanami struggled to stand, pushing herself to her feet with her one good arm. She wobbled and swayed. She was in extreme pain. She was bleeding profusely from her injuries. She could barely see. Her mind was starting to go blank. But here she was, so close to getting Mukuro’s blood sample. As soon as she got it, Izanami would grab Hitoshi and get out of there. She was right there… She was right there...

Izanami reached out to Mukuro.

Izanami blacked out.

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

_ “Izanami, please stay with me! Come on!” _

_ “Holy shit, what happened to you two?” _

_ “Gokudera, we have to get her help! I can’t do anything for her here!” _

_ “Okay, calm down, Sato, I’ll-” _

_ “DON’T YOU FUCKING TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! SHE’S FUCKING INJURED!” _

_ “I-I’m sorry. We can get out this way. I’ll call the Boss.” _

_ “Fuck! I’m so sorry, Izanami! I’m so sorry!” _

 

*~*~*~*~*

 

The blaring sunlight was what woke her up.

Izanami slowly cracked open her eyes and was immediately blinded by the bright beams of light. She groaned. 

As she was slowly coming to, Izanami felt nothing but pain. Her whole body screamed in pain, especially her left arm and right leg. Her right arm felt heavy. She gave her body a once over. Her left arm was elevated above her head, encased in a new, more extensive cast with metal rods going through it. Her right leg was wrapped in bandages and lifted off the bed with a pillow. The heaviness on her right arm was none other than Hitoshi, who had his head resting on said limb. He was snoring lightly as he tightly clasped her hand. A small smile crept to her face as she gazed down at him. She gripped his hand and the male doctor began to wake up. 

“I-Izanami?” Hitoshi yawned, wiping his eyes. 

“The one and only.” she murmured, her smile growing. Hitoshi immediately leaned in and kissed Izanami, tears starting to well up in his eyes. There was so much passion in the kiss, Izanami had to gently push him away.

“I admire your enthusiasm. I’m just too tired to reciprocate.” Izanami said with a chuckle. She did her best to wipe away the tears streaming down his face. “It seems like I’ve been drying your tears a lot lately.”

“I-I’m sorry. I’ve just been worried.” Hitoshi sniffled, quickly rubbing the remnants of the tears from his face. “I’m just really thankful you’re safe now.”

“I’m thankful you’re safe, too. I’m surprised you’re moving around after that fight.” Izanami said. “That injury to your stomach was no joke.”

“Actually, aside from the possession, I was fine. The only real injuries I had were a bruised face and rib cage from your hits.” Hitoshi stated, laughing.

“What? But I saw you stab yourself in the stomach three times.” Izanami said. “How…?”

Then it hit Izanami.

“That was all a fucking illusion?!” she said, shocked. “That asshole Mukuro just made me imagine you were stabbing yourself. Damn, he’s fucking ridiculous.”

“Then why are you the only one injured?” Hitoshi asked. “Doesn’t make sense why he’d hurt you, but not me.”

“He probably only wanted to mess with me.” Izanami said. “I can’t lie, he did a pretty good job at that.” 

“He’s a sadistic ass.” Hitoshi said. 

“That’s Mukuro. I shouldn’t have expected anything less.” Izanami said. “How extensive are my injuries?”

“Well, your left arm is completely shattered. That’s going to take 12 weeks minimum to heal.”

“Great…”

“You broke two ribs, so that’s going to take around six weeks.”

“Wonderful…”

“The bright side is that your leg injury didn’t involve any broken bones so it’ll heal in about three or four weeks.” Hitoshi said.

“Just my luck.” Izanami sighed.

Izanami turned her attention from Hitoshi to the room. She recognized it as one of rooms in the Vongola’s hospital unit. Almost all the features of the room were white. The bed and sheets, the walls, the chairs, the dressers, the curtains. The only color the room had to offer were from the vibrant bouquets scattered around it. Every available surface had a vase overflowing with flowers.

“Who sent all these flowers?” Izanami asked.

“There’s a bouquet from the Boss and each of the Guardians except Mukuro.”

“Hibari sent me flowers?”

“Kusakabe sent the flowers and signed both their names.”

“That sounds more accurate.”

“There’s also bouquets from Kyoko, Haru, I-Pin, and Shamal.” 

“Wait, but that still leaves-” Izanami quickly counted the bunches of flowers in the room. “- like fifteen bouquets of flowers.” 

“Y-Yeah, those are from me and my family.” Hitoshi said with a small blush growing on his face. “When my mom heard you were in the hospital, she brought over a ton of flowers and a few of my siblings and told us to get to work.”

“That’s really sweet.” Izanami said. “Is your mom still around here?” 

“Nah, she wanted to stay, but she couldn’t leave the flower shop closed for that long.” Hitoshi said.

“How… How long have I been out?” Izanami questioned.

“Three days.”

“Three days?! Holy shit.” Izanami said. “I didn’t think my injuries were that bad.”

“They were. You were bleeding so much… I almost didn’t think you were going to make it…” Hitoshi murmured. He clasped on to Izanami’s hand, gently rubbing circles on her skin. 

“Hey, don’t worry, I’ll be fine.” Izanami said. “I’ll be out of here and back at work in a day, a couple days tops.”

“No, you’re not. You’re going to lay here and rest for at least a week.” Hitoshi said. 

“But what about our patients?”

“Me and Shamal will cover the unit until you come back.”

“But what about the report?” Izanami paused momentarily before another realization dawned on her. “Holy crap, the report is late!”

Izanami tried to sit up and her body yelled at her to lay back down. She let out a whimper of pain as she gently reclined back onto the pillows. Hitoshi gave her a knowing look and Izanami rolled her eyes.

“I’ll stay for like… four days.” Izanami murmured. 

“That’s a start, so I’ll work with it.” Hitoshi said. “And don’t worry about the report.”

“How can I not worry? I missed the deadline by two days! I was already behind and now I’m late.” Izanami groaned.  “Fuuuuuuck. Tenth is going to roast my ass.”

A knock sounded at the door.

“It’s Tsuna and Gokudera. Can we come in?”

Izanami shook her head as she looked at Hitoshi.

“Come in.” Hitoshi called and Izanami let out a cry of frustration before whispering quickly to Hitoshi.

“Why would you invite the person who’s going to roast my ass- Hey, Tenth! Hey, Hayato!”

Tsuna and Gokudera stood at the foot of the bed. Tsuna smiled warmly at Izanami and Hitoshi. Gokudera stood slightly behind Tsuna, trying to look like a serious right hand man, but Izanami could still see the pride in his eyes from being at Tsuna’s side. Izanami couldn’t sense any malice coming from the pair as they stood at the foot of her bed, but she was still worried about the potential ass roast Tsuna was saving for her.

“We’re glad you’re finally awake. You had us scared there.” Tsuna said. 

“Sorry about that. Didn’t mean to trouble you all.” Izanami said.

“The one that really deserves the apology is Sato. We were worried, but he was panicked.” Gokudera said. “You should have seen the way he cussed me out when we were trying to get you help.”

“You cussed out Gokudera?” Izanami said. Hitoshi blushed deeply and nodded while Izanami snickered.

“Y-Yeah…” Hitoshi muttered. “Sorry about that, Gokudera.”

“It’s no big deal. It was just a little unexpected.” Gokudera said. “See, Chikusa and I were done battling-”

“Who won?” Izanami asked.

“Neither of us. He just kind of gave in when he realized how sweaty he was. Weirdo left to take a shower halfway through.” Gokudera said with a shrug. “Anyways, Hitoshi comes running out with you in his hands, screaming about how you need help. I tried to calm him down and he went off.”

“I-It was just really shocking how injured you were. When I regained control of my body, Mukuro was gone and he just left your bloody body on the ground.” Hitoshi said.

“Mukuro was gone?” Izanami said. “Wait, then the blood sample…”

“We weren’t able to get it...” Hitoshi murmured. “I’m sorry.”

“After all that work… I don’t even have the blood sample I need to finish the report?” Izanami said. Her face was blank, but everybody could see the disappointment in her indigo orbs. Hitoshi could make out tears welling up in her eyes. “Fuck…”

“Don’t worry about the report or the blood sample for now.” Tsuna said. “Just focus on getting well again. I already talked it over with Sato. You put a lot of effort into getting the report done, so much that you ended up here. I honestly wasn’t expecting Mukuro to go this far…”

“Anyways, I decided to give you an extension for the health report. We’ll wait until you’re discharged to work out all the details.” Tsuna continued. “Please don’t worry about this report. It’s not worth losing the best Head Doctor the Vongola have ever had.”

Tsuna gave Izanami a reassuring smile. A few rogue tears fell down Izanami’s face as she attempted to keep it straight.

“Thank you, sir.” Izanami said.

“I’m not your boss right now. I’m here just as your friend.” Tsuna said. Tsuna paced up to Izanami while Hitoshi scooched back from Izanami’s bedside to give the Vongola Boss some room. Tsuna leaned in and gently hugged Izanami. Izanami reciprocated, clutching on to him with her one good arm. Tsuna felt warm tears start to seep through his suit.

Tsuna pulled away, still smiling that comforting smile.

“Get better, okay?” he said.

“I will, Tsuna.” she replied, trying to wipe away the tears that were streaming down her face. 

“Tch, don’t think I’m going to give you some heartwarming speech just because you’re in the hospital.” Gokudera said. “Just get better. My smoke breaks are… kinda boring without you.”

“I’ll do my best.” Izanami said with a chuckle. Gokudera sighed. He walked over to Izanami and flicked her forehead.

“Ah, now I can add concussion to my long list of injuries, Hayato.” Izanami said, rubbing the area he flicked.

“Just get well soon, woman.” Gokudera said.

Tsuna and Gokudera said their goodbyes and left Hitoshi and Izanami alone again. Izanami was still quietly crying. She laughed at herself.

“I don’t know why, but I can’t stop crying.” Izanami said. Hitoshi began wiping her eyes.

“It’s okay. Cry as much as you need. You’re always there for me when I cry.” Hitoshi murmured with a chuckle. “I’ll be here to wipe your tears as long as you need.”

Hitoshi held Izanami as she began to openly sob.

“I… I can’t believe I couldn’t get that sample!” Izanami wailed. “I was so close! I was so close!”

“It’ll be all right. You did your best. We’ll get it next time.” Hitoshi said calmly.

Hitoshi cradled her, soothingly rubbing her back as Izanami wept into his shoulder. After almost an hour, Izanami had settled down, her lack of energy forcing to relax.

“Are you feeling any better?” Hitoshi asked quietly. Izanami nodded.

“Yeah… I’m feeling better.” Izanami sniffled. “Thanks for sticking around.”

“I’d do it again in a heartbeat.” Hitoshi said as he placed a series of loving kisses to her face. “We’ll get his blood sample, okay?”

“Yeah, we will. And we’ll kick his ass.” Izanami said.

“Only way to do it.” Hitoshi said. He checked the clock on his phone. “Hey, I have to go pick your parents up from the airport.”

“Ma and Pop came all the way to see me? That’s nice.” Izanami said. “Thanks for going to get them.”

“No problem.” Hitoshi said. He gave her a peck on the cheek. “I’ll bring them by as soon as possible. Rest up until then, okay?”

Izanami nodded. They exchanged a brief goodbye and Izanami was by herself. She easily drifted to sleep, nodding off in a matter of moments. Before she was able to reach a deep sleep, she heard a knock at the door.

“This is Nurse Mitsuru Ito. May I come in?”

Izanami groggily agreed. A lanky, brown-haired man walked into the room, holding a manilla folder. 

“This is for you, Doctor Tanaka.” he said as he walked the file over to her. Izanami sluggishly grabbed the folder. Izanami glanced at the nurse. He smiled at her, but there seemed to be something sinister behind it. Izanami immediately grew suspicious as she watched him head towards the door.

“What’s this?” she asked. 

“A gift.” he said as he looked back briefly before leaving the room. Izanami swore she saw that he had a red pupil in his right eye. 

She quickly opened up the file she was given. On top was a handwritten note. She read through it.

“ ‘Dear Doctor Tanaka, I enjoyed our playtime together. It’s a pity that it had to end so soon. I hope your body heals properly so we can have some fun again. Consider this file a ‘get well soon’ gift.’ “ Izanami recited to herself.

Izanami quickly shifted through the papers.

“Mukuro’s test results?”

Izanami shook her head. After all that trouble, Mukuro just gave up his results? She would never understand the Mist Guardian, but one thing was very clear in her mind: 

“I fucking hate illusionists.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!


	11. Epilogue: The Vongola Annual Health Report

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, you guys! The last chapter for this work! I'm sad to see it end, but Izanami, Hitoshi, Tsuna, and the gang will return in a new story line titled, "Virus in the Varia". Thanks again for your support! I really appreciate it! I hope to see you all when the new series comes out!   
> Now, without further ado, the last chapter of "The Sick Doctor"! Enjoy!

“Hello, Tenth. As you already know, I am Doctor Izanami Tanaka, Head Doctor for the Tenth Generation of the Vongola.”   
“And I am Doctor Hitoshi Sato. We’re here to present you the Vongola Annual Health Report.”  
Izanami and Hitoshi motioned to the projector screen behind them that was displaying the powerpoint they created. Izanami, who had been leaning on a crutch, tilted and fell to the ground from the motion. Hitoshi immediately rushed over and gently lifted her back to her feet, carefully avoiding her broken arm. When Izanami was back on her feet, Hitoshi propped her up again with the crutch. She lightly leaned on the crutch, her broken arm barely holding it in place as she attempted to get as much weight as possible off her injured leg. When Hitoshi and Izanami were back in place, the pair motioned to the powerpoint once again.  
Tsuna sat across the conference room at a table, watching this spectacle unfold with a weary smile on his face. After Izanami spent two weeks in the hospital (at Hitoshi’s insistence), she was finally discharged. During her two week stay in the hospital, Izanami and Hitoshi finished up the Vongola health report and subsequently created a powerpoint.   
When Izanami and Hitoshi visited the Mafia Boss and told him about the presentation, Tsuna told them that they didn’t have to do all this for the report. The pair could have simply delivered a written report on the health statuses of him and the Guardians, but Izanami had insisted on doing the powerpoint.  
So, here the three of them were.   
“You guys know you don’t need to be so formal, right?” Tsuna said.   
“Tenth, we worked really hard on this report so we’re going to be formal as fuck.” Izanami said. “If that’s okay with you, of course.”  
“It’s fine. I understand. Go for it.” Tsuna said.  
Izanami pumped her fist.  
“Awesome. Anyways, we’re going to go through everybody’s health profile. There’s no particular order except for convenience.” Izanami explained. “Next slide.”  
Hitoshi clicked the remote in his hands and the powerpoint shifted from a title screen to a slide with a picture of Tsuna and his health stats.  
“Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tenth Generation Vongola Boss. Slightly higher than normal blood pressure, but no major health problems that we should be concerned with.” Izanami stated.  
“The blood test revealed that you have traces of Skull Disease and Angel Disease in your bloodstream, but since the two negate each other, there’s no reason to worry.” Hitoshi said.  
“Unless there was some mutation from one of the pathogens.” Izanami stated.  
“Eh?” Tsuna murmured.  
“But that’s rare.” Hitoshi assured. “Just… make sure you avoid getting anymore illnesses, like a sore throat.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Next slide.”  
Gokudera’s picture popped up.  
“Hayato Gokudera, Tenth Generation Storm Guardian and Right Hand Man. No major health concerns. As doctors, we, of course, had to recommend that he cut down on smoking.” Izanami said. “We suggested that he cut down his cigarette smoking from six cigarettes to three a day and to come in yearly for chest and lung scans.”  
“Are you doing the same, Doctor Tanaka? I know you and Gokudera are smoking buddies.”  
Izanami stared blankly at Tsuna. Tsuna stared uncomfortably back. After a few moments of awkward silence, Izanami told Hitoshi to move to the next slide. Hitoshi’s picture popped up but Yamamoto’s statistics were along side it. Hitoshi gave Izanami a quizzical look. Izanami gave a knowing smirk. Tsuna seemed unfazed.  
“Takeshi Yamamoto, Tenth Generation Rain Guardian. No major health concerns.” Izanami said. “He’s actually one of the healthiest Guardians. Kid’s still drinking milk with his dinner.”  
“Is that… Is that my picture?” Hitoshi asked.   
“Yeah... I thought it would be funny to put it in since everybody thinks you look like Takeshi, but nobody laughed.” Izanami said with a shrug. “Tenth, did you even notice?”  
Tsuna paused.  
“Uh… Next slide please?” the Mafia Boss said.  
Hitoshi sighed and clicked to the next slide.  
“Ryohei Sasagawa, Tenth Generation Sun Guardian. The only thing we were concerned about were his hands.” Izanami said. “Ryohei normally pushes himself to the extreme when he’s training and fighting. He’s broken his hands quite a few times so we’re worried about the integrity of the bones in his hands.”  
“We recommended some calcium supplements to help strengthen his bones and Vitamin D supplements to help with calcium absorption.” Hitoshi said. “Other than that, he’s completely healthy.”  
“Next slide.” Izanami said. Instead of the flattering headshots that the other Guardians had, Lambo’s picture was a blurry image of him crying.  
“Lambo, Tenth Generation Lightning Guardian. He’s-”  
“Why is Lambo’s photo like that?” Tsuna asked.   
“He freaked out when I approached him for the photo so it came out shit.” Izanami said. “Don’t worry, I set him straight.”  
“What exactly did you do…?” Tsuna questioned.  
“Anyways, aside from the two thigh injuries and broken wrist he sustained, he’s fine.” Izanami said. “He’s growing into a fine, healthy, young man.”   
“Wait, when did he break his wrist?” Hitoshi asked.  
“Next slide!”  
Hitoshi clicked to the next slide, split between a picture of Chrome and Mukuro and their pictures.  
“Chrome Dokuro and Mukuro Rokudo, Tenth Generation Mist Guardians.” Izanami said. “Chrome is doing great. Her illusionary organs are holding strong, but, just in case, we do have a back up plan in case they fail.”  
“Mukuro is also doing surprisingly well.” Hitoshi commented.  
“Yeah, he just has a raging case of dick-itis, which slowly transforms him into more of an asshole.” Izanami said, sarcastically. “Think of him like wine. As he ages, he becomes more and more of a dick.”  
“Next slide!” Hitoshi said, clicking forward. Hibari’s photo popped up.  
“Kyoya Hibari, Tenth Generation Cloud Guardian. Now, this guy was my biggest concern.” Izanami said.  
“He was?” Hitoshi and Tsuna chimed in confusion.  
“Yeah, he was the only one with an STD.”   
“WHAT?!”  
Izanami laughed.   
“I’m just playing. He doesn’t have an STD. Kinky Kyoya is completely healthy.” she said. “The looks on your guys’ faces, holy shit. Ah, I knew if the whole picture thing wasn’t going to work out, I’d at least get a kick out of this.”  
Izanami continued laughing and Hitoshi clicked to the following slide, which asked for questions.  
“So, Boss, do you have any questions, concerns, comments?” Hitoshi asked as Izanami quieted down.  
“Yeah, I just have one comment.” Tsuna said, a warm smile on his face.  
“What?” Hitoshi and Izanami chorused.  
“Let’s never do this again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, everybody! I hope you enjoyed reading this series as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
